The Red Ribbons
by flower deep
Summary: What if Sasuke had a little brother? Would Hisui be able to keep Sasuke from following the path to revenge? Would having a younger brother have kept Sasuke from going to Orichimaru, or would Hisui follow his brother to the ends of the world? Warning Slash, high rating 'coz I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Ribbons

A/N: Hello! Nice to meet yah! And to the others who already know who I am then welcome back. I changed the a/n here since a review said he was being thrown off by it, and I suppose, it is really hard to understand and I'd like to thank ThomasNealy for the advice he gave me, it really help especially with the summary, he suggested it to me, I find it better than the one I made the first time, thank you Thomas!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Naruto is never going to be mine, no matter how much I want them to, since I never created them.

WARNING: Since one guest just went loca on me for not putting on a warning about "incest" and flaming me poor ass for putting "the PINKWHORE in I'ma gonna flame her too!" I'm going to put it here, ahem

INCEST AHOY! YAOI MIXED IN AND A CHUCKLE FROM ME IF YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD... But to be fair to the reviewer or flamer or just whatever you call the guy, I did forget to put one, so thanks anyway? The thing is I find it awful to call someone a whore even if it's not a real person, it's not nice, and if you are to tell me something wrong you saw in this fic I already told you guys to tell me NICELY, not like the way you did, don't be scared to log on and review, its not like I'm going to bite your ass if you tell me something you don't like. And besides did I not put an A/N saying that all holes will be filed later on, just hang on? Again, I'm generally a peaceful person and the type that you could tell your problem with me with out being a bitch or in this case childish, alright?

Note: Some might wonder what's with the time line and age is all wrong? I did that in purpose so to work with the story I made, hope you don't mind that much. If you have not realized it yet, this Hisui we are going to read about is indeed Harry Potter, yes? Explanations will have to come much later in the story.

Not betad, so feel free to tell me the errors. (RE: NICELY)

"Sasuke-niisama, something's wrong.

A soft whisper brushed his left shoulder where a pair of small hands, hands that are now where holding his arm with an almost painful grip. He looked down, finding big green, green eyes looking up at him from under long lashes. He can see panic and fear swirling around his pretty eyes, and he was ashamed that he too can feel the fear staring to grow inside his chest.

True, the air around them shifted, it was like passing through running water showering over them, an almost gentle run of water, like a calm water fall, only there was nothing calm or gentle about the feel around in the air the moment they have reached the area. Truthfully, if Hisui wasn't so sensitive to these things, Sasuke would have just passed it off as just a gust odd warm air, or something of the likes, yes, he was naïve to even think that, but what can he do? The sudden fear he was feeling was causing him to think excuses against the aura they were being enveloped.

There is a possibility of something bad happing inside the Uchiha complex, but the thought of it was so ridiculous to Sasuke, never the less, they have check this out. They could take the short cut by the next turn, it would be much faster if they were to pass through the small cracks between houses they use when they were running late for school, but then if there really is something or someone out there, there is a big chance they may get trapped due to the narrowness of the spaces between the walls, worse they might get cornered and then what? No, better take the main road towards their home, if there is an enemy waiting for them, Hisui and he could at least have a fighting chance of fending off the enemy enough for them to escape and ask for help, Uchiha Fugaku may not approve off it, but the hell what that man thinks of them. Yeah, take the main road, run to get there faster, they'll manage it, and if anything did happen, Sasuke will just have to wing it.

"Hisui, we have to run, alright? We can get to the house quicker that way, o.k?"

Hisui nodded, his curly raven locks bouncing about his naturally pale face, in other times he would have tagged at his curls but now wasn't the time. The dark alleys of the Uchiha district had always been silent come night time, but never this silent. Sasuke's sharp sense of hearing can always, always hear little birds and occasionally, the people that resides within the districts, plus this eerie feeling it just couldn't meaning anything good. Taking in a deep breath, soothing his clacking nerves, he readied himself to run, he can never really match Hisui's speed but he comes close. Hisui's green eyes met his for a moment the usual spark of challenge inside them every time they run against each other wasn't there, instead the kind of light that he and aniki always chase away when the bad dreams comes around and hunt his fragile mind.

A second later of meeting his dark orbs, the green ones became a blur of white, green and black, and Hisui's off. He ran after him, trying hard to keep up with the younger boy, the eeriness of the silent night creeping up to his mind, different kinds of scenarios popping up inside his head. His thoughts of some rouge shinobi that is one out of a hundred or thousands that hated the Uchiha clan came and took down the whole of the districts, or some kind of Juutsu cloaked the whole of the area, a type of Juustu that he have yet read from his brother's book. Scenes after scenes flashed through Sasuke's mind, dark and scary thoughts, it was not something he wanted to think about for he can't let Hisui get there without him, he may have incredible strength and agility but that doesn't mean he could protect himself from anything that was out there, he made it a vow of always looking after Hisui, his first priority was Hisui's safety.

Running right behind Hisui, he crashed right into the smaller boy when Hisui's sudden halt and almost fell over him if it wasn't for Hisui's suddenly incredible bodily strength, stiff and shaking at the same time. He took a step back from Hisui and looked over the boy's shoulder ignoring the stinging of his red nose.

"Hisui, why did you sto-" Sasuke choked brutally, his eyes landing on the sprawled bodies on the dirty ground, face down. Their sweet Aunt and cheerful Uncle who have so jovially greeted and cheered them on just that morning where laying on the ground unmoving even while Hisui hysterical and frantically called out to them jostling the obvious long cold corpse, shaking them as if it would somehow bring back some heat in to them. It was futile Sasuke noticed numbly almost absentmindedly the thought whispered to him, the body was already stiff the process have already started, poor Aunt and Uncle where long gone.

"Hisui, Hisui, stop"

Kneeling beside the now shivering boy he laid both his cold and most probably sweating hands on Hisui's shaking shoulder. He could feel the cold air caressing his sweating forehead like sandpaper, they had to go, they had to go and find the others, they need to find their aniki and tell him what's going on, whatever it is, if anyone should know what to do and who did this it was Uchiha Itachi.

"Hisui, we have to go, come on, we have to go." Hisui looked up to reveal dilated pupils and pale face, a look that was a warning for Sasuke that Hisui is at the edge of crying, normally he would act all protective and yell at everyone and demand who made his Hisui cry, sometimes the blonde clown would join in and beat the living day light out of the offender, but now, he felt like crying himself.

Stomping on the idea, he shook his head no and told himself firmly that he needed to be strong for Hisui, if he acted like some scared brat now, then what would happen to Hisui? Hisui seldom cry or complain, something their father was approving of, and what mother moaned about, she tends to coddle them both, she liked the idea of babying Hisui the most for he never complained like Sasuke and was always there unlike their big brother that was always out on missions, and it would cost riot within the Uchiha household whenever Hisui did ever cry. He made a promise that he will keep Hisui safe whatever happens.

"Sasuke-niisama, what should we do? I can't wake them up-"

"We need to go now," Sasuke didn't even looked at the dead bodies of their relatives and kept it locked with the green ones below him. "But Sas-"

"Now, Hisui. Get up now, we need to find Aniki," He said steeling his voice and his young nerves never once did he laid his eyes on the other dead bodies that littered the road, this people, they're all Uchihas. Hisui stood and by his side and fell to his knees again, trembling hands covering his mouth, the sight of dead bodies some recognizable some not scattered around the dirt laying there in the same fashion as his sweet Aunt is in now.

Grabbing Hisui none so gently by the arm he took off running pulling a sobbing Hisui behind him, he ignored all the dead bodies, the blood splattered walls and ground and the soft breathless sobs from behind, his goal was to find either Otou-sama or Aniki, they'll know what to do.

Running a bit more they stumbled upon more bodies in front of their home they ignored them all; trying to catch his breath, Sasuke loosened his grip on Hisui's arm and took his hand instead, keeping his grip solid and firm, he looked at Hisui's red eyes and nodded. Hisui bravely nodded back and the both raised their free hands and pushed the wooden door and ran to the living room, only to find their parents dead bodies, Otou-sama covering Kaa-sama's own. Blood was pooling around them like some morbid like blanket under and around them, trails of blood flowing from Kaasama's parted lips down her chin and onto the red stained tatami joining the growing pool around them.

"Chichi-ue, Haha-ue…"

Sasuke felt as if his heart was about to break his ribcage, he felt that as if it will soon break free from its confinement. The sight of his dead parents there on the floor was so surreal; it can only be a dream, a bad and malicious dream, there is no way his parents could be dead! What was all those stupid lessons of being strong and powerful for when his father is right there dead?! Wasn't being an Uchiha mean being invincible?! Than what the hell is his father doing there lying dead!

Hisui was sobbing and tugging on his hand, he looked like he wanted to run to their parents or run out of the house, Sasuke himself had no idea what to do or believe, this is an awful dream to have.

"A-aniki?"

Sasuke looked up, not remembering that he bowed his head not wanting to see his dead parents. Feeling relived that Aniki is finally here he tried to call out for him only to find his big brother's Sharingan unleashed and swirling, looking straight at him.

"Ani-" even before Sasuke could ever finish his sentence he was ruthlessly shoved in to an illusion, or was it a memory? He could see the horror of the truth, his young mind raped by this unwanted scenes. He could see the glint on the sword that was held high above his father's head, it's slow decent upon his unsuspecting father, his loving mother already falling down on her back, and the origin of the pool of blood revealing its self to Sasuke's mind.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!"

"Stop it, brother! Stop it, please!" Hisui begged his aniki from where he was kneeling beside his tortured big brother Sasuke, it looked so bad, it could only mean so much pain for Sasuke-niisama to be on his knees screaming, holding his head like it was going to explode!

Aniki would never do this! He never once tried to hurt them in anyway, unless they asked him to practice with them, and it was mostly about kunai handling or just simple Taijuutsu techniques, never would he hurt them, but what is he doing to Sasuke-niisama?

Itachi slowly looked Hisiu and settled his crimson eyes on the green ones, Hisui thought that his aniki would actually do the same thing to him whatever he was doing to Sasuke-niisama, but he held strong and tried not to flinch from the intense power that was behind those red orbs.

The moment he their eyes connected, Hisui felt his whole body go heavy, it scared him, the feeling of his shaking limbs slowly disappearing, starting from his fingertips up to his arms. His knees long gone numb, failed him and he stumbled down on the floor, his whole body going senseless. He felt his hearing loosing as well, Sasuke-niisama's screaming being muffled, It felt like being underwater, only you can still breath.

It may have been his imagination, a hallucination that his battered emotions where conjuring, but did aniki looked like he was in the brink of tears himself? Was he suffering somehow? Hisui never did get an answer for his consciousness has mercifully left him, finally.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Hisui woke up with a start, his limbs going everywhere, his heart, pounding. He looked around frantically, he can barely see, it was too dark. Trying not to make a sound in case he was not meant to be in whatever place he may be, he took in calm and small breaths. Waiting for a couple of seconds before his sight adjusts to the darkness, he finally saw the room he was in. it was a hospital room, clean and white. Why would he be in a hospital room? He didn't get any injuries during the Tai-juutsu class that day and the only time his parents would ever take him to the hospital is when he ever get an injury that would need professional help, like when he lost a lot of blood during…

Blood.

So many blood everywhere…Kami-sama!

Memories after memories assaulted his young mind, replaying every single scene he saw, the feeling of the cold skin under his fingers! No! No! No!

"Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!" Hisui yelled his cracking voice booming inside the small room, so loud Hisui can feel the vibration in his ears. He can feel fresh tears gathering in his painful eyes, his already blurry vision clouding again into darkness.

"Hisui," came a strangely familiar voice, though somehow, it was different. Yet HIsui didn't want to bother himself with whoever owns that voice, he needed to see his parents! Pushing away the blanket over him, he threw his body to the ground, stumbling, almost falling face down on the floor. Gathering his dwindling strength he took hold of the steel railing and walked towards the door just a few steps away from him.

Moving as steady as he can, he never did realize that Uchiha Sasuke was right there by the shadows, watching his only living kin, besides that bastard. His now hallow eyes watching sweet Hisui attempting and failing to get away, he was most probably going to try and find their parent's bodies, which is a lost cause, by now _they_ would be placing the remains in coffins.

Sasuke woke up much earlier than Hisui, the nightmares of his dead relatives and their murderer swinging back and forth in his mind, keeping him from taking any rest at all. He woke up in this hospital room with his little brother right beside his bed, pale and whimpering, much that he never liked his baby brother hurt in anyway, but this was the only proof that there is still a living Uchiha left beside himself. _That_ man was not one of them.

He got off his bed and instead fancied to seat at the corner watching his baby brother move around his bed and make all this distressed noises. Watching in wonder, almost in morbid fascination, how _his _Hisui would let out a small sob and then a small mewl, it was funny really. Sasuke had watched Hisui sleep like this before, laying there beside Hisui, in Hisui's bed, using his elbows as support for his body, just gazing at his sweet little brother. Sasuke would sneak out of his bedroom in the middle of the night, waiting until he was sure that everyone was asleep, he would tip toe to his brother's room and crawl into his bed next to him and just stare at him, until he falls asleep, his arms over his baby brother's body protectively. Their mother would always find them like that, and father had punished him for it, but he refused to stop, in the end Fugaku have given up and have let him join his brother in bed. But before tonight he never made so many different noises before, usually Hisui would just let out a small cry of 'brother!' and Sasuke and _that person _would wake him up, now it would be Sasuke, only Sasuke that would keep those nightmares away, _**only him and him alone, no one else.**_

Keeping his eyes on the boy on the bed, Sasuke brought his knees to his chest and wrapped it around them, keeping it secure; he laid his chin on his knees. The small light that was peeking through the closed curtains reflected on the young Uchiha's deep black eyes, a replica of the same glint that danced on the same sword _that man _used to slay his father and mother, hard and cold. The shadows around him only made it more harsh, and thinking of that beast only made them look more terrifying.

Not even giving a twitch he watched his brother frantically looked around the room, more likely cataloging everything about the room he is in, his baby brother never did once noticed his coal eyes following his every move, it was odd to hear him yell for their parents like that, usually Hisui is the calm and patient type, always so giving and cheerful, he would rather keep his pain to himself and rather help others and ignore his own hurt.

Hisui grunted and pushed his blanket off him and jumped off the bed, wobbly and unstable. Sasuke knew what he was planning to do, Sasuke thought of doing the same just some time ago, but he would rather stay here and watch over Hisui, that traitor might come back and take his Hisui too, and he would not allow it, he may not win against him now, but doesn't mean he won't try.

"Hisui," Sasuke called out, rough and strained, it was the first sound he ever made after waking up in the hospital room, his throat was still sore from his screaming. Hisui didn't seem to have heard it and continued to move towards the door, struggling not to fall down. It was peculiar, Sasuke thought, Hisui from this view seemed to be a lot smaller than he realized, and a lot more paler than he remembered, it is as if he suddenly looked so vulnerable. As if he may disappear if Sasuke ever let him walk a little too far from him, a thought that sends warning bells to ring inside his head, it caused Sasuke to rise and within a beat of a second, he was holding his trashing brother too his chest, gripping him like a lifeline.

"Let go! Let go off me! Who are you? How dare you touch me you creep!

"Hisui, it's me, your only big brother," Sasuke hissed in his ear, feeling the shudders and trembling body against him; his so small, he's so perfect there. Sasuke squeezed Hisui more his warmth calming is frantic heart, it was calming somehow, having Hisui there, just them, alone.

"Sasuke-niisama, Sasuke-niisama! Sasuke-niisama!" Hisui said his voice cracking with tears that have started to fall right after the moment the feeling of someone grabbing him from behind thinking it was aniki coming back to kill him too, his calls starting to get louder until he was yelling for his brother, just a assurance that it was his older brother Sasuke and not big brother Itachi. He turned sharply in his big brother's arms and hugged him back with all his strength, burying his face into his brother's chest, never seeing the odd light that was slowly getting stronger in his dark eyes.

"I'm right here Hisui, no one's going to harm you anymore, I swear. I'm right here, right behind your otouto-chan, right just behind you, I'm not going to let you leave me." Sasuke said, his voice strangely calm, his hand petting his hair, laying a kiss on his bowed head. Hisui didn't even realize the meaning behind the last part of his words, only feeling safe and secure in his one and only aniki.

UCHIHA HISUI

The burying of kin was a silent affair, a lot of the other clans from the Village came to say their last goodbye, they were kind enough not to start there gossip in the ceremony itself, but maybe the clans were too honorable to do such a thing against a well-respected member of the shinobi ranks, it was the civilians they fear, innocent that they are, curiosity and wickedness is an illness that men cannot cure.

Hisui stood there looking down at his mother's grave, soil already in place, his hand holding his brother's hands to his, a punishing grip that Sasuke loved, knowing Hisui is right there alive and not down below him laying inside a coffin, never to be seen by the ray of sun. Looking up he can see Hisui's dull eyes, red and puffy from crying, Sasuke was reminded by the past several nights of consoling a distraught and an ill-tempered Hisui. Sasuke had to keep him from opening the coffins and talking to the corpses; it was fine in the beginning, seeing Hisui kneeling beside their mother's coffin whispering to it, if was fine really, a lot of people do this, but when the third night came and people where starting to wag their fork-tongues he had to do something. Hisui would yell and scream if he was taken away from the coffin, that he needed help from Naruto, who stayed with them the whole duration of the wake, just keeping them company, mostly Hisui, though Sasuke was grateful to have someone to look after Hisui even if it was the clown of the class, he actually calmed Hisui enough for Sasuke to do a light Juutsu to put Hisui to sleep, seeing he along with Sasuke, they haven't had a wink of sleep since that tragic night.

There was an episode that he found Hisui early morning combing his mother's hair on the fourth day of the wake, he was holding a portion of the hair in his hands, running her favorite comb through them, and smiling softly, speaking lowly as if they were sharing a secret, it took all of Sasuke's will to separate him from their mother. It was enough to bring Hisui into a yelling and crying tantrum, he screamed (Haha-ue needs her hair combed! She likes me combing her hair! I need to comb her hair! Go away aniki! Go away! Please just leave us alone this just one more time! Me and Haha-ue!) himself raw even with Naruto's help, it took them more than two and a half hour of partly calming the poor boy down. The Hyuuga head finally could not stand Hisui's anguished pleading for their parents anymore came silently inside the room where they placed the coffins and he kneeled in front of the boy and waited until Hisui raised his head to look at the Hyuuga head,

It was odd really, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan never did get along, the black blood between them made Sasuke wary of the man, and the empathy that the man was exuding for his little brother wasn't helping matters at all. But then again, if it was to help his distraught Hisui, then Sasuke will just have to make do with it, he isn't happy with it, but he will let it pass. It wasn't him that had been barking at the man for petty things in the council, that was his father's alley, not his. Given that his the new head of the Uchiha house, he isn't about to look at the horse's mouth.

"Hush child, your grief will only cause your poor family's soul to hesitate to move on, let them rest now, let yourself rest now as well."

He tapped Hisui's forehead and the pale boy fell asleep even before Naruto even caught him in his arms. That whole day Hisui slept in the second room from the main room holding the coffins and the mourning villagers, Naruto by his side sitting and looking after him, resting his head on the open sliding door revealing the pond that Uchiha Fugaku favored so much, so proud of the big kois just swimming here and there, aside from his family it was his pride and joy, he told Sasuke and Hisui himself, smiling slightly.

Sasuke in the other hand had to endure all the people in his house, accepting their condolence and thanking them for coming, he didn't really understood why this people had to pretend even coming here, he can see it was all for show, well maybe some were really mourning for their lost, the other shinobi clans that have interacted with his family, but this other people that he barely knew, what are they doing here?

Sasuke's only saving grace was that Hisui was resting by the next room, finally resting. The fatigue was hitting him as well but not as strongly as Hisui, the boy have been so pale it bordered to being death pale, and the dark circles under his eyes was starting to scare Sasuke. The passing faces faded to the next and the hunger pain that was making itself known to Sasuke was dutifully ignored until the last of the visitor have finally left. Normally Hisui would still be fine around these times and would make dinner for the three of them, but seeing Hisui was still knocked out cold Sasuke went to the kitchen to make something up for the three of them. But Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto making something inside their kitchen, that something, being scrambled eggs that was supposed to be a sunny-side up that if Sasuke haven't been there in the right time, it would have been scrambled eggs that were supposed to be sunny-side up with egg shells. Sasuke had been too tired to even question Naruto of him being here at all and trying to attempt even cook, so he opted to just finish the cooking, salvaging what was left of the poor egg and asked Naruto to bring the food to Hisui so they can eat together.

Sasuke entered the room with a tray with three bowls of steaming rice, Naruto following him, carefully holding the tray with three plates of deformed rolled omelets. Sasuke saw Hisui already sitting up, looking out of the open sliding doors watching the ripples of the water that the Kois made whenever they moved close enough to the surface. The moonlight showering over his small frame, his pale skin softly glowing under its caress it only made him more magical in Sasuke's eyes. The dark locks on his head showing its blue tint to its limit, his profile showcasing his enchanting face, so tragic and youthful.

"Hisui-chan! You're up! Feeling better now?" Naruto yelled by Sasuke's ear, it made Sasuke wonder why he ever let the idiot in his house, but hearing Hisui's soft answer made Sasuke hold his tongue.

"I feel much better now Uzumaki-san, sorry for making worry so much" Hisui said watching him and Naruto set the trays down in front of him, smiling softly. Hisui let out a small giggle when Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, Sasuke guessed that not a lot of people thank and smile at him often, Sasuke did not grudge him for it, he may not like it, but the three of them are now somehow alike, parentless and alone, Sasuke was only lucky to have Hisui, keeping him from crashing on the floor, scattering himself. They only have each other now, him and Hisui, and knowing Hisui, he might probably add Naruto to their odd little group, and if it was to keep Hisui from drowning in sorrow and fading away, then he would have to tolerate the fool.

"Ne, ne, Hisui-chan, Naruto is fine, ne?"

"Alright then, Naruto-kun," Hisui said after thanking his big brother for giving his meal, he looked down on the odd shaped omelet then looked up to see his brother skillfully avoiding his eyes. Hisui gave a small giggle, he shook his head in adoration for his brother and odd friend, they have probably have fought over the way they had to cook it, that or someone messed up and the other had to salvage the egg, and judging from way the two would glare at each other, he would bet it was the latter.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in front Hisui on the floor and took their bowl and egg and all whispered "Thank you for the meal," though Naruto more like yelled than whispered his thanks, gaining an annoyed look from Sasuke, and a bright smile from Hisui.

"I'll get the tea, dobe, look after Hisui" Sasuke said after standing up to fetch the said tea, he forgot about the tea he made right after the idiot yet again cracked some egg shells on the bowl they have been putting the cracked eggs in. He ignored Hisui's fond look and the idiot's angry yells.

"Oi! Shut up, Teme! I'll look after Hisui-chan even if you don't tell me to, you dork!"

"Ch!"

"The two of you are such good friends." Hisui said, smiling at the two of them, he was holding his bowl of rice when the two of them screamed:

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

Nodding his head wisely, Hisui smiled again at the two and took a bite on the rolled egg, he moaned in surprise, oh! It may look so weird with all the green stuff sticking out and the egg looking more like flattened rather than rolled it taste very good, he took another bite of the egg and some rice, praising the both of them for the nice meal.

His brother only raised his head up and walked out of the room knowing full well that he was sporting a red face, while Naruto only blushed and laughed proudly and retailed his version of the cooking episode he had with the 'Teme'. Hisui of course inheriting the Uchiha intelligence knew well enough that it was Sasuke that saved the egg, even if it came out so weird looking and not the other way around.

Hisui only smiled lightly at Naruto-kun, back then, he knew him for being disliked by the village, he really didn't knew what was behind the animosity that the villagers against him, Hisui liked him a lot. Naruto is a good person, he tends to look out for his friends how little they may be in number, he smiled a lot, though Hisui can see the sadness behind them, it broke his heart, Hisui can see that it was for himself rather than for the people who were concerned enough to ask. Umino-sensei as one of those few who looks after the blond boy, bringing food, scolding him whenever he did something bad and most importantly, he protects Naruto-kun from the sneers the angry villagers. Hisui saw it once, he once stayed in the school grounds waiting for Sasuke-niisama, who as usual being bothered by the girls in their class, he only got to get away from them because of his talent in hiding, unfortunately, that is one of things his brother was still trying to master at that time.

Hisui was sitting by the swing when he saw four adults looming behind the bushes seemingly waiting for someone. As a child born from a family full of well-trained shinobis, Hisui knew right away that this people had no good intentions to whoever they are waiting for, so knowing this; Hisui waited himself, preparing himself to run to someone for help, knowing he may not have a chance against four fully grown men.

It didn't take too long for him to know who they were waiting for, Naruto came out from one of the academy's building running and laughing like some loopy little boy that he is. Hisui had to shake his head in amusement, he only knew Naruto-kun as the class clown and a well-known trouble maker, who is a year older than him. People tend to call him annoying and obnoxious little brat that runs around the academy causing mischief, but Hisui only see a fun loving boy with a sunny personality, though a little rude, that would make Hisui quiver in fear, the thought of the rudeness ever seen by his father, he could only imagine the pain in his bum that was sure to be there if ever Hisui would do what this boy would do or say for that matter.

Turning his attention back to one of the four adults that came out of the bush they were hiding in and was now standing in front a curios looking Naruto-kun, he didn't realize the other three of the adults where already behind him, bringing out a thick rope from behind them. Alarmed, Hisui stood up and readied himself to run inside and warn the teachers about the intended kidnapping, only to stop short when he saw Umino-sensei holding one of the men's shoulder, looking so fierce that Hisui was momentarily scared for the men, but then he saw Naruto-kun looking a tad scared now, realizing that something was wrong, it all flew away and silently cheered Umino-sensei on. They talked for some time, the tension seeping out from the group; and then Ibiki-sensei came and they all went running away from the Academy teachers and Naruto.

Hisui watched on with concern as Naruto was bopped on the head by an irritated looking Umino-sensei, but somehow he looked more scared than being angry with Naruto-kun who was rubbing his smarting head, glaring and pouting at the teacher, Ibiki-sensei already leaving, shaking his head and from afar Hisiu can see that he was sighing, probably from their wayward student. Confused and very relieved he watched the both of them walking out of the school ground, Naruto-kun loudly proclaiming Umino-sensei will be treating him to ramen, Umino-sensei saying no, but looking at the gentle fondness sensei was wearing, Hisui fondly doubt that sensei won't be going home with less heavy purse tonight.

Hisui can see the similarity of him and his big brother, his smile fathering slightly, looking up to see Naruto-kun gobbling his meal with impressive gusto, he tried not to let his smile fall down, seeing his brother have finally came back with their tea. Secretly watching his brother, he can see the small callouses starting to form on both his hands, Hisui wanted to sigh, but he won't, that would only alert both Naruto-kun and Sasuke-niisama flock around him.

They were so alike, both his brother and Naruto-kun, they both act strong and cool, but inside they're both hurt and scared, his brother more so, not that he himself wasn't, he knew that, he won't deny that. His earlier breakdown was proof enough that his brother was at least adjusting well enough not to have crash down, and to have the head of the Hyuuga house to actually help him fall into his much needed rest was enough to bring him back into his more steady self, (though Hisui does not have anything against the Hyuuga Head he was still raise to dislike the Hyuuga clan, Uchiha Fugaku made sure to drill that onto Hisui and Sasuke's head as early as he can possibly can), albeit shaky, at least he can now see straight. Straight enough for him to see his brother is now slowly slipping into this cold shell. It broke his fragile heart, knowing that his big brother is slowly turning to the darkness, Hisui can feel the thirst for revenge, from the way he would hold his kunai when training at night when his brother thought Hisui was asleep, the way his eyes' light starting to dim and the way he would push his friends away from him, though Sasuke-niisama was still as warm as he could be when with him, Hisui knew that Sasuke-niisama would never change when it comes to him, he told him so, and he believed him, it just Hisui is scared he won't be the same Sasuke-niisama he knew so well, the one he loved so deeply.

Naruto-kun on the other hand is more honest to himself, though not fully. He tends to shield himself with his silly pranks and his loud mouth helps with his need to be noticed, no matter how the people would react to it. It may seem that it no longer mattered if it is a good reaction or not, the villagers made that choice for themselves, always so hateful towards him no matter how hard he tries to be good, no one would recognize the good thing he has done, it was so sad., So instead, Naruto-kun turned to the quickest way to gain attention, through mischief and pranking. Hisui would have praised Naruto-kun's perseverance if only it wasn't angled in the wrong direction. Hisui supposed it was main difference between his big brother and Naruto-kun, it's the angle that they were now determined to face and walk on, Hisui feared that if he doesn't do anything, this might lead them to destroying themselves, no it will destroy them, they will shatter even before realizing that they have hit the ground.

Hisui will have to look after these idiots, they can't be left alone for their own sake, they both need Hisui, and Hisui both needed them.

Looking out again, watching one particularly huge koi jump up the pond, Hisui made the decision of keeping himself strong for the three of them, tomorrow he will let himself cry for his parents for the last time, he will ask his brother's hands in his, his brother's protective aura shelter him, safe and content, and then he will have to focus on keeping his brother and Naruto-kun in line, safe and sane, if only for his own sanity from being ripped into shreds by this tragic game called life.

UCHIHA SASUKE

"Aniki, you're bleeding again"

A twelve year of Hisui said, kneeling by the sliding door of their porch, it was late night and Hisui just woke up from the sound of steel colliding with steel. Walking towards the sound, it brought him here, watching his brother training, bleeding from gripping the kunai too hard of just punishing himself for not getting things right, Hisui, for the thousand time wanted to cry or just maybe yell at his brother, dig his spoiled self out and just make a tantrum that will pull his brother away from training and just make his brother coo over him, childish, yes, but it works, and it may be one of the few things that could actually stop one Uchiha Sasuke from training himself to death.

His brother was crouching on the grass, the moonlight shining down on him, the reflection of his blood on his hands becoming a contrast to his pale skin, Aniki left his shirt off and now his skin seemed like it was shining, or heaven forbid shimmering, but then, look how beautiful his brother is. His black hair was still sticking out from behind though, Hisui hid a smile, no matter what they did with that hair of his, it would still stick up in the end, though Hisui loved it. Shaking his head, a blush covering his face, he brought his thoughts back to his panting brother, Aniki didn't even moved from where he was when he called to him.

"Brother, please stop for now, we still have school tomorrow and Sensei told us that we're all going to be tested in our Taijutsu skill, and said he won't go easy on us. Please come back inside, so I can treat those wounds." Hisui begged, he won't deny it. He longed for his brother to let go of his rage and thirst for revenge. It was changing his brother, though he never became aloof to him, aniki became cold and harsh to the others, even Naruto-kun. He would push away anyone who may get too close to him, excluding himself. It brought great terrors to Hisui, he never told his brother, but he is scared of the thought of losing anyone from his life again. The sleepless nights, and the lonely corridors of this huge house makes him feel so small, the dark rooms that he never venture after their clan's massacre felt as if he were to open those doors he would find himself staring at his dead family again, this time staring at him with hate, blaming him for not being strong enough or not being a perfect son and all others, he dreamt of them and he cried because of them, and wasn't ashamed to say that he needed his brother to keep those dreams away from him. And to even think of losing his brother to that man, Hisui would rather gauge his own eyes out and offer it to the council.

Looking up from where he was kneeling beside the sliding door, he saw that his brother was still crouching on the grass, panting. Hisui sighed softly and raised himself from the wooden floor and slowly walked to his brother, ignoring that he was barefooted, the feel of the cold damp grass under his toes relaxed him somewhat, and carefully he kneeled beside his brother and touched his shoulder.

Suddenly he was on his back, a blade on his neck, his brother on top of him, straddling him. It was so quick he didn't even realize that his breath was knocked out of him; he looked up with big frightened eyes finding his brother's almost crazed ones looking down on him. He wanted to swallow, but knowing that his brother always, always made sure to keep his blades sharp, Hisui knew that if he even tried moving half an inch, he would be bleeding too, only he will be bleeding to death much quicker. His brother have had this episode when he would act out of sheer killing instinct, it would just be like throwing his kunias or sometimes would let out killing intent around him when surprised, never like this, Hisui can almost feel his death brushing his neck where the kunai was slowly inching in, the coldness of the blade making contact to is exposed skin. Without knowing it, Hisui started to tremble in fear, his scared, and his scared of his brother!

"Hisui," Sasuke hissed his breathe brushing his beautiful face, he watched in fascination as his baby brother flinch in fear of him, smiling softly he brushed his fingers on his pale cheek, marveling how soft and youthful his skin is. He watched as his ebony locks circled his head, framing is lovely face so wonderfully. Sasuke wanted to trace his brother's red lips with his kunai, so he did. He ignored his brother's gasps and obsessively watched as the flat side of the blade slide over his pouty lips. Ignoring the quivering lips and leaned down closer to his baby brother and nicked his lips, drawing blood out of them. The blood flowed down from his bloody lips down to his chin, it looked so good on him, red against white, so lovely, his little brother is.

It looked so similar, so similar to his dream.

Sasuke woke up from a nightmare, he saw his baby brother lying on the snow unmoving, snow still falling down from the sky, the trees, and the ground everything was covered in snow, even his motionless brother.

In his dream, it was all black and white, he didn't even realized his brother was there, not until, he saw red. Looking at the red, he traced the ribbon like strings of red up to what he knew now was his baby brother, small and lifeless. Not even heeding the chill of the snow he ran towards his little brother, feeling his limbs heavy and tired, it took him a long while until he could reach Hisui. By the time he reached Hisui, he was already panting, his legs aching and tired, ignoring the ache he crawled next to Hisui, his eyes starting to tear up.

Hisui laid there, his eyes closed, face relaxed and peaceful, only he had blood running down his chin from his lips. Sasuke, like never before snatched his Hisui to his chest and cradled him like he did before when they were still too young and rocked him to side to side, never caring of the tears he was sheading.

Kami, what have he done to be punished like this? First his family, then his brother? What next? How can he live without Hisui? His only light? Kami! Who would do this his little brother?

"I did,"

And then he woke up, sweating and cold. He stood up and took his weapons and went out to the wide lawn and trained. He had been having this dreams for the past several nights and it has been taking a toll from his sanity, the image of Hisui there dead and cold made his stomach turn and freeze. For the past few days he made sure to not let Hisui or the idiot see what was going on with him, but as the dreams become more vivid, the more he becomes more edgy and this was the last straw.

Hisui had always been the kinder of the two of them, he was so gentle that one cannot help but be drown to him. His sweet smile and polite manner, and not to mention the beautiful face that all Uchihas have, along with that emerald green eyes he bores, it enchants anyone, female and male. More often than not, Sasuke would receive letters of courtship or engagement proposals from the other clans from Konohakagure mostly for Hisui, and most often than not he would burn those things to ashes. It infuriated him to no end, this people thought that they can have his baby brother! Even the lower ninja family had the balls to even send those letters asking for a formal courting! How dare they?! The nerve of some people, Uchihas deserve the best and only the best, Sasuke will have to die first if they really wish to have Hisui, and if Sasuke can help it, he will drag Hisui to the grave…

Oh.

So early though, but then again, Sasuke had always been too caught up of anything Hisui, but still too early, yet…

"Sasuke-niisama," Ebony eyes snapped open, looking down seeing his baby brother's terrified face, suddenly feeling dread, he quickly threw the kunai away from his brother and ripped the hem of his shorts, all the while ignoring the startled look his baby brother was giving him. The ripped piece of cloth was pressed to his bleeding lips, and brought his lips on top of Hisui's forehead, mumbling his sorry and regrets; neither did mention that they were still lying on the grass, Sasuke on top of Hisui.

"Brother, please share to me your hurt and sadness, I may never really be able to take everything away, but I still would like to take some, even if just a small amount of it, I still would love to take it away."

"Hisui," Sasuke sighed, ah what have he done now? His little Hisui has finally brought it up, cursing his lack of self-control, he brought himself up and stared at his brother's pleading green eyes, faltering when he saw tears pooling in them. Damn his stupidity.

"I know, you would rather not, and I understand, but I want to help you, brother, and how can I do that if you won't talk to me? Please, I beg of you…" And the tears have finally fell, Sasuke wanted to strangle himself, but then if do that it would only devastate Hisui further, and he would rather not have that at all. Bring his uninjured hand to wipe away the tears; he kissed Hisui's left eye, the one that moonlight was shining on.

"Hush, Hisui, hush." He whispered softly, relived that his baby brother's stiff body relaxed.

"Brother, please, I, just please." I don't want to lose more than I already have.

Hisui begged, he brought his arms up to hold his brother to him, only to find himself being pulled up and placed onto his brothers lap, being hugged by his brother will all his strength, Sasuke-niisama laid his forehead on his shoulder and breathe in his scent, somehow it only made Hisui much better that a while ago. Hisui smiled and hugged his brother back, and finally the last of his brother's tension left him, as if it was never there. They stayed there for a while longer just basking under the feeling of the moonlight and the tender sensation of each other's warmth and love. This would be forever, him and his brother, he can't lose him, it would be the death of him, and Sasuke wanted to live a long life.

"Hisui, I love you."

"And I you, Aniki"

Sasuke only held his brother tighter.

UCHIHA HISUI

"Oi! Hisui-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

The idiot blonde yelled after spotting them by the cherry blossom tree, waving his arms like some maniac, Sasuke can't really understand where this boy get his energy from, he could zip to one side of the village and back and he won't even realize it, it was annoying, and Sasuke didn't even want to know how he does it, something's are better left unknown, it's best that way.

'Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hisui said kindly, he was smiling at the energetic blonde, walking slowly by Sasuke's side both hands in front of him clasped together, he looked so proper, Sasuke thought adoringly, he looked good in his clothes too, thought Sasuke smugly.

Hisui was now wearing clothes similar to his, only he was wearing a white shirt with the Uchiha crest on his back and right shoulder, the collar wasn't wide as his, in fact it was tight, like the collar Ten Ten has. His sleeves only reached the half of his arm five inches or so above his elbow, the hem of his shirt only reached just above his bellybutton, leaving the netvest exposed, looking rather fetching. Hisui also wore black shorts similar to his off white shorts, only it was above his knees, his kunai bag tied to his left leg and the shuriken on the right, all in all, Hisui looked so damn good, Sasuke knew by the end of the day he will have someone's eyes ripped out of their sockets.

Not that his previews attire didn't brought eyes to him, it looked so Uchiha on Hisui, he looked more of a young master in them, not that Sasuke minded, it's just took some of Hisui's speed of him because of the nature of the yukata on him, the loose garment hindered him the speed he needed to execute his favored combos. Though he told Sasuke he would still be wearing the yukata once and a while, preferably when they don't have any kind of mission. Either way, Hisui looked very endearing in them, or in any clothing for that matter.

"Ne, Hisui-chan you look good- What happened to your lips!?"

Naruto yelled, his finger pointing at Hisui's still swollen lower lips, his blue eyes going big, his voice sounding so angry. Sasuke looked away, feeling guilty still from what he has done to Hisui. Though Hisui already told him that it was alright, he still felt like crap for doing that to his Hisui.

"An accident Naruto-kun, I was being clumsy with my senbons again, it's alright don't worry yourself,"

Naruto didn't look like he believed it, but let it go after seeing Hisu his disarming smile. Blushing a bit, he smiled right back at Hisui, he gave his hands to Hisui to take. Sasuke glared at the blonde, tsk! The idiot would always ask for Hisui's hand to hold, it was infuriating to the point he once drawn a kunai on the fool. Hisui apprehended him, in the most menacing way possible: he made him eat freaking five, five whole sweet candies, you know the big hard ones, the ones that so big you had to wait for the bloody things to melt, I'm telling you it was a size of an infant's fist! Yes, those, and yes, Hisui didn't let up on him until he finished all five, all the while scolding him about being mean to Naruto-kun (you can just imagine Sasuke doing that voice, imitating Hisui's slightly high voice just to piss Naruto off) , five! Five I tell you! Suffice to say, Sasuke never complained or made any action against the blonde fool again, but those not mean he can't give the twit his best Uchiha Death Glare™, not that it ever affected Naruto in anyway, and in fact the moron was almost smug.

"Excited about the last year here, Naruto-kun?" Hisui asked kindly as he reached to grasp Naruto-baka's hand. Grinning, Naruto nodded his head rigorously, he saw Hisui looked concerned for a moment until Naruto stopped his nodding, and probably he thought that the moron might actually lose his head with that stupid nodding, Sasuke thought amused.

"Yeah! I was thinking of bothering Iruka-sensai to buy me some Ramen, yeah! Oh! Maybe we can ask him to buy you too!" then he turned to Sasuke his face blank and said in a monotones voice, "Maybe you can tag along too, I guess." Naruto said as if he was grudging Sasuke for even being invited, like it was so troublesome. Sasuke so insulted bristled; he was ready to bite the fool's head when he heard Hisui let out that tinkering giggle, all the indignant feelings flew away from Sasuke just like that. He straightened up and gave Hisui an exasperated smirk, he can never be angry if Hisui is in the area, no matter how pissed he can be, his like some fresh spring water to his angry hot temper, such a salvation, his brother. He did scowl at Naruto though.

"Che, whatever," Sasuke said turning his head up and away from Naruto, his arms crossed on his chest. A regal pose that Sasuke perfected after so long being with Naruto ruffling his feathers and Hisui soothing them down, he learned to let things pass, especially around Naruto being who he is.

"As if you're going to graduate from the Academy anyway, why bother Umino-sensie?"

"Oi, shut up, Teme! I did well! Hisui-chan helped me with all the hard ones, isn't that right Hisui-chan?"

"Pfff…"

Truthfully, pure and not a single secret to be hidden? Sasuke actually thinks that Naruto improve greatly this pass two years, his chakra reserves is something not to overlook, it was immense in volume, it surprised him and Hisui after witnessing it, right there at their almost back yard. Just a couple of meters away from their home, southeast from the Uchiha manor, right after a grueling lesson from Umino-sensei that afternoon. Hisui thought how to use his chakra properly but to be expected from the dobe he failed to even produce the simplest _Henge _, thus disappointing sweet Hisui who was so sure he can help Naruto to improve his chakra reserves and heaven forbid his grades, (imagine inner Sasuke rolling his eyes to the great heaves to that).

Naruto went home that afternoon down and a little upset for, well upsetting Hisui too, next he came back with big ass scroll attached to his back just passing by to get to his destination quicker. Witnessing this and all, Hisui and Sasuke gave chase after the blonde, ending up in a clearing in the forest far away from the main village.

UCHIHA SASUKE

"Mizuki-teme!"

Naruto yelled right after the said teacher attempted to smite one the Uchiha brothers with his windmill of death. Hisui barely doge the oversized shuriken headed his way. "I hate him so much right now." Said sweet Hisui with his aggravated voice ringing around the clearing in the forest, Sasuke helping his little brother up, prepared to take down the offending man just above then, crouching on a branch of a tree not too far from them. His emotionless face giving nothing at all, but if you knew well enough, one can see the twitching fingers and his feet making small shuffling motion, digging the balls of his heels on the ground, a launching area if you will, ready to jump up and strike the bastard for attempting to even dare take down his little brother.

"Can't agree with you more otouto-chan"

"Oh, please the two of you disgust me to no end, what are you both in? Ince-"

"Hisui-kun, Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Umino-sensei cut off the man even before he can even finish the question, though Sasuke already knew what he was about to say, hopefully Hisui didn't, thank Kami for that, he wouldn't want to be in the situation that he will have to explain such things to innocent Hisui yet. (Read: YET.)

Sasuke didn't bother to even answer the teacher in exchange of watching the fool above them and the fool just a bit away from them just beside Umino-sensei. Hisui on the other hand had always been a polite little boy, Sasuke thought exasperated.

"Umino-sensei, Naruto-kun was at our home just this afternoon and-"

"So, this is the little boy you want to impress, ne Naruto? I'll tell you now, his way out of your liege," said Mizuki said nasty in tone, his teeth showing in an awful smile, a snarl that fits a wolf. Sasuke griped his kunais tighter, bringing his little brother behind him. Hisui bravely shook off his brother's hands off.

"Shut up, Teme!' yelled Naruto going red from embarrassment or anger, none of them even bothered to ask, they have more pressing issues in their hands as of now, though Sasuke made sure to file that little information for later.

"But, if you are to give me the scroll, I can teach you all you need to know to become strong, and then you can finally impress Hisui-chan, I'll even let you rule beside me if you like," Sasuke heard the mock in his voice and knew, just knew that Sasuke will not have any kind of remorse killing his arse at all.

"Mizuki…"

"Iruka, I'm impressive, for you to find this place," said Mizuki haughty and arrogant. Sasuke felt Hisui grinding his teeth together in agitation, if anything else, Hisui loath anything arrogant and rude, Sasuke and Naruto respectively excluded, Sasuke smirked warily, rather eat those cursed candies than have Hisui on your ass.

"I see it now, how it is…" Umino-sesei said, a picture of sadness and pain, a replica he once saw on someone he used to know, Sasuke can't really remember who, but he knew and felt that feeling from someone, he just knew.

"Yes well, very good for you then Iruka, hey Naruto, let me tell you a secret, somewhat a rule in the village eh?"

"Fool! What do you think you're doing!" Yelled Umino-sensei suddenly in defensive, his stance stiff and combat ready.

"Hey! What's going on here! I don't get it!"

No, really? Though Sasuke snidely, Hisui as if reading his mind, glared at him. What? What did he do?

"Naruto, don't you dare give him the scroll! He tricked you to take one of the forbidden scrolls!"

Ah, great, just great.

"Naruto, Iruka just fears you having the scroll!"

Tch! The hell, what a weak come back, really? I mean- AW! Hisui apparently stopped on his foot.

"Alright, I'll tell you the rule, right after an incident that happened ten years ago."

"Mizuki!"

"A rule?" asked Naruto soft and scared.

"Yeah, I rule, made just for you."

"Stop! Naruto, he made you steal that scroll so he can have the forbidden Ninjustu for himself, he used you to commit treason, so whatever you do, never, never give him the damn scroll!" warned the agitated teacher, his voice cracking in the end, Hisui hearing readied himself to fight, whatever this conversation was going, he didn't like it, not one bit. Sasuke suppressed a sigh; he slid his kunais back on his pouch in preparation in assisting his brother, if push comes to shove.

Hisui and Sasuke made it to a point of practicing their double lion combo whenever they could, and judging from the way Hisui shifted to his right digging his feet on the ground just like he was earlier on, Sasuke would bet his dangos, Hisui was just _dying_ to just use it on this crack pot, _now_.

"Now, the secret," purred the bastard menacingly, grating on Sasuke's nerves like sandpaper on a newly cut wood, pissing him more than he can ever care to acknowledge. From the corner of his eyes he can see Umino-sensei going stiff; his back to straight Sasuke had to wonder if it hurts somehow. Naruto, well Naruto was going stupid with anger, fear and confusion, not that Sasuke was even surprised really-Aw! Come one! He didn't even move his facial muscles!

"That all of the villagers are forbidden to be told that you are actually a vessel for the Demon fox" Mizuki hissed, like the snake that he is.

Color drained from Naruto's face, his eyes big, betraying not of his emotions so pure, Sasuke had to avert his eyes away from those usually( annoying ) cheerful eyes. Hisui simply glared at Mizuki, revolted at the very sight of the man.

"And so what? Who cares? Naruto-kun is nothing of what I have read of that thing inside him! Naruto-kun is one of the kindest people I have ever met; he would never harm anyone even if it would mean his own death! You don't have any rights to judge him, neither me nor the whole of the village!" Hisui yelled at the top of his lungs, a red flush of indignant for his friend.

"Hisui-chan…" Naruto said, Hisui smiled an encouraging smile at him, Naruto smiled shakily back.

"Oh? Is that so? What do you think hm, Iruka?" Mizuki drawled bored, he turned to the said teacher waiting not for an answer he went for the kill.

"Since, well, you know, that thing did kill his parents after that thing appeared," he said almost nonchalantly, Sasuke thought he might just let loose a kunai on the bastard if he even dare act as if he was checking his nail for effect, thankfully he didn't but then Hisui looked as if he wished he just did just to have a reason to stick a senbon in the teacher's eyeball.

"Stop it now!" Umino-sensei shouted with anguish.

Hisui looked up with his unnatural Uchiha eyes at the man, his knees going for a crouch about to jump for the man, preparing to introduce him to his incredible strength to Mizuki, screw the lion combo, he'll break his nose!

"No! that's not true! I…I never…I won't!"

"Well, now that's done, Die!" Mizuki took his oversized shuriken from his back and threw it right towards Naruto. Stomped by the sheer strength of wind that the shuriken produced due to its pull around it, Hisui and Sasuke watched with horrified looks on their regal faces as the shuriken headed for Naruto.

And then it hit Umino-sensei right on the chest, startling them both, Naruto catching sensei in his arms as he fell backwards.

"W-why?"

Umino-sensei smiled at Naruto his eyes looking up on him shining with kindness and understanding. "Because we are the same, you and I"

Sasuke turned back towards the man, his face now black, he didn't even try to stop Hisui when he jumped up from behind the man kicked him on the head, throwing the man away from the branch he was sitting on. He watched satisfied as the man crashed face first on the ground, Hisui right beside him preforming his favored combo on the startled man.

"Bear claw combo!"

Ow, that's, well crap, poor guy's going the have his arse whooped, good.

Sasuke watched amused as Mizuki tried to avoid the Hisui swift attacks from left to right, thought it was futile, that attack was made to take down the enemy in both sides with the attacker's arm's swing with both sides of the enemy's body.

Imagine an attacker in a basic taijutsu stance his body slightly shifted to look like the attacker's foot is behind the other, his arms raised up for the basic stance his knees bent. As the attacker shift his arms into a swinging motion the attacker would hold an amount of chakra inside his fist letting it burst out as the attacker makes contact on the opponent, his swings going for a slanted movement from above to the other side down ward, like a mighty bear swinging its humongous claws, going for the kill, bringing illimitable force and pain onto the poor sucker, now image that being delivered in absurd speed and succession. Main points for the hits would be the temples, the side of the face, the side of the neck, shoulder, the ribcage, hips and legs. And considering Hisui's small form and already established speed and strength, Sasuke highly doubt that this man would ever be the same again.

Smirking as Hisui shifted to another favored combo, he can hear the sounds of bones breaking, Hisui used Sasuke's favored Lion combo on Mizuki, who was miraculously still alive. Hisui brought on a rather nasty punch to Mizuki's stomach with outstanding gusto, Sasuke just had to give a smug smirk. If Sasuke had been joining the little party he would be behind Mizuki elbowing his nape with the same strength as Hisui is now using. But, he being such a giving brother, he will let Hisui have his fun, and after all Naruto is back from his little scene with the sensei, well, that's all for Hisui for now I suppose, better let the idiot have his fun too.

"Oi, otouto-kun let Naruto have the last blow."

"Alright," Hisui said, grabbing the back of Mizuki's clothes, he tossed the man off towards Hisui, all his politeness gone, throwing him like some nasty ragdoll. "All yours, Naruto-kun."

Not even answering back, Naruto let out overpowering chakra, surrounding him like a whirlwind, the color so bright that it lit almost half of the clearing, Sasuke looked like one of those lanterns their mother used to favor, and it was incredible. And then there hundreds of Narutos all over the place, Sasuke wanted to puke.

As the number increased the airborne Mizuki was bombarded by the shadow clones with no mercy Sasuke can help but he impressed even just a tad.

After that, the man was locked up and Naruto then known as a powerhouse, and dear sweet Hisui mothered him like no other and became a tutor to the now (huff) above average student like him and Hisui. Gradually climbing to his post in the overall ranking of their batch in their academy.

UCHIHA HISUI

"Aniki, that's not nice. You know that out fifty-nine students he ranked tenth, yes?"

"Hmff!" yeah he knew that, but doesn't mean he'll ever accept it.

"Nee nyee!"

Hisui only gave a tired sigh, really you guys.

"Oi! Koi!" Oh, for the love of all things holy!

"His not your Koi, Inuzuka, nor he will ever be!"

"Yeah, shut up Kiba!" yelled Naruto, his hackles rising like some…angry fox he he-YEOWCH! The hell? How the hell does he keep doing that?

"Kiba-kun, Hinata-san, Shino-kun, good morning," said with a kind smile. Hinata stuttered her good morning to them, her face going red as she faced Naruto. Really this girl, it's been what? Two years now? And all she can do is say two words and end up saying twelve syllables.

"Oh, Koi! Future brother in law is being stingy again with me! Make him stop!" howled Inuzuka dramatically, like always, but then Sasuke didn't really pay any attention, all he cared about was hacking the mutt into pieces! The fucker had been gunning for Hisui since the very beginning, it was maddening! Sasuke did every single trick from the book to keep his happy hands off and away from his baby brother!

UCHIHA SASUKE

_**Two months after the Mizuki fiasco.**_

"Oi, Naruto! Want to come and build a whole near the forest?" grinned the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, his ninja dog yipping his agreement for Naruto to join, the fat kid (I'M NOT FAT! MY BONES ARE JUST BIG!) munching on one of those candies of death that Hisui manhandle him into eating like they were made of freaking nuts, just a little away from them, nodding his head not stopping from his chewing. The Nara heir just sitting on one of the benches looking bored (what a surprise…)

"Eh? I can't, I have ta, get this jutsu right for the test." Said Naruto, he was already putting on his backpack, ready to head on towards the Uchiha complex to study (more like bother!) with the Uchiha brothers. Inuzuka yelped in surprise, his face comical. He jumped from one of the benches and ran towards Naruto, he clutched his shoulder and shook him, his face going frantic and hysterical.

"You! You've been studying like crazy and then you don't prank people anymore like you used to, and now." He took a labored breath, "Now, you're going to study for a test that's two weeks away!?" What have you done to him!?" the last was shouted to them.

"I…" Hisui tried to explain only to have an over dramatic Inuzuka come face to face to him. He looked ready to bring on a bunch of rot for Hisui to take but then he stopped after seeing Hisui's sparkling emerald orbs staring at him with adoration, well at Akamaru really, but still his general visual still, fucker didn't really understood that, or he might have just ignored that little detail.

If you must know, Hisui is notorious when it comes to animals. And Sasuke was not overreacting at all. Every time would stumble upon small animals on the streets, Hisui, no matter what that animal is would bring it back to their home and keep them as his pets. No, he was not lying, you're welcome to take a peek at their house and find a dozen of animals roaming their house. Hisui, loves animals and the animals love him, unfortunately they hate Sasuke, and (Ha!) Naruto. The menace of the bunch was a stray cat with ginger fur with such an unfortunate face that was smarter than Naruto.

No, really.

The thing knew how to purr for attention from Hisui, and just knew how to just piss the living day lights out of Sasuke and Naruto. Trust me when I say that you are better off not meeting the pet of Satan at all.

That in mind, Hisui, ignored everything else and reached up and petted the ninja puppy on Inuzuka's head, not noticing the blushing face Inuzuka was sporting, his dazed eyes watching Hisui's face and the fuuma shuriken that Sasuke summoned nor the Kunai Naruto so calmly took out of his pouch and their classmate walking away like a boss from them.

And as Inuzuka whispered his favorite endearment for Hisui( koi), Sasuke let loose his fuuma shuriken, going between them. Hisui looked confused before realizing that the puppy he was petting was gone and there was a fuuma shuriken embedded on the wall just a few feet away from him, and Inuzuka on the ground foaming on the mouth, knocked out cold.

"Brother! That wasn't nice at all! What if you hit the puppy!? What are you going to do!" And then he huffed and pouted, crossing his arms on his chest he yelled his threat. "No tomatoes for you, for two weeks!"

"What? No!"

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing with that Kunia?"

UCHIHA HISUI

"Shut your trap, Mutt! Get away from my otouto! Now!"

"Stop, we're all going to be late, if we don't hurry on…" Shino said, his creepy aura creeping out of him, and they all wisely scrabbled towards the school.

They went in while the other pupils talked loudly inside the room, the girls going crazy as they laid eyes upon the Uchiha brothers, Hisui kindly accepting their good mornings, Sasuke just ignored them. Some of them shyly greeting Naruto, some of them just glaring at him for being so close to their idol, or was it because he just yet again got better scored than them, when two years back then he was the one they all liked to call, dead last?

"Man, every single day, they'd be like that, it's such a drag…"

"Yeah! It's hard to hear after a few seconds when they do that,' said Naruto, touching his hurting ears. Why do girls do that when they're around, I mean even him? Well, not all of them, just a bit like Yuuki-san, Kyoko-san and even Moko-san, it's scary…

While Naruto contemplated about the wonders of girls and their oddness, Unimo-sensei came in the room unnoticed by most of the pupils, except for the children that had the potential becoming real ninjas, Naruto included Iruka noted proudly, noticed and took their sits silently, waiting for their Sensei's last lesson for their last year in the Academy and hopefully graduate as ninjas.

"Well, this would be your last lesson for this year, and for the academy, let's do our best, alright?"

"Yes, Umino-sensei!"

Iruka nodded his head with approval, smiling he took out his notebook and started his roll call patiently repeating himself when one of the students, mostly female are too preoccupied by watching one of the Uchiha brothers. That done he, flipped his notebook open and smiled brightly and said to his kind voice he announced his lesson.

"Alright, let's preform, Henge."

Hisui only smiled fondly at Naruto, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes, as for Naruto? Well he was grinning like a loon.

A/N: Well, edited version is done, not much was changed, so be nice and review, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Ribbons

A/N: Hello! Oh my goodness! So many reactions to the first chapter! Thank you for your kind words and your advices, I really do need to look for a Beta, it would do a lot of good for me, that. I would like to thank ThomasNealy for helping me with the summary, and the whole others who shared their thoughts, thank you so much. And like before, feel free to tell me anything that you see is amiss, and I'll make it better yes? Just be nice about it alright? Oh and one more thing? Hahaha, a lot of people commented that they just hate Sakura's guts? Well, you'll hate her more here… Um so is that considered Sakurabashing then? Hum maybe, thought I'll leave the decision to you guys!

Disclaimer: Sorry, they're not mine, both Harry Potter and Naruto.

Not Betad, feel free to tell me if you find anything amiss, just do it nicely, please?

"Aniki!"

Hisui yelled his left arm already stretched out towards his running brother, waiting for him to let his aniki let him throw him up in the air. Sasuke took the arm into his, holding the evil windmill shuriken in the other, waiting for his brother's incredible strength to do its work. With a mighty roar, Hisui threw his brother upward, bracing his feet to the ground, his upper body bring his older brother up in the air, giving Sasuke insane amount of momentum and air. Sasuke soared up in the air, his body going for that stance that he may go higher, a good height for him to throw the oversized shuriken at Zabuza. With enough height Sasuke turned and threw the shuriken, giving everything he got onto the throw.

"Try this for size!"

Zabuza whipped his head up to see the shuriken heading his way, with a hidden smirk he jumped over the speeding shuriken not letting go of the water jail he was holding Hatake-sensei in. "Your little parlor trick aren't going to work on me you little brats!" Zabuza said, watching Sasuke land, skidding backwards from the height he came from, watching in fascination as one that seemed to be the younger version of the black haired boy who threw the shuriken simply touched his brother's back to stop him from skidding anymore farther from behind. From where Zabuza can see the duo only smirked at him, the younger one only smiled at him almost kindly from the older boy's shoulder. The boy reminded him of Haku somehow, not only because of the effeminate features…

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" an annoying crow sounded from behind, Zabuza quickly snapped his head to look behind him only to spot a speeding kunai head his way. Grunting he had to jump again and let go of the juutsu so he may avoid the incoming weapon. Spotting a flash of yellow he watched angry, as one of Kakashi's brats grin like a fool, his arms flailing around excitedly.

"Good plan Naruto. You did well." Said Kakashi as Zabuza reacted with one of the shurikens blocking him like it was kunai with the back of his hands instead of huge shuriken that can slice you into pieces within contact.

"Haha! The shadow clones where just for show, the one that attacked gave the other 'Naruto' a chance to act as if he was looking for the skuriken inside my back pack. While 'Naruto' did that I transformed into the skuriken so Sasuke can get to throw me with Hisui-chan's awesome strength!"

"I didn't really want to get a hit on the eye-browless freak; I wanted to get a chance to let him go of the water trap so sensei can get out!" Naruto said proudly, he was still in the water, but the way Zabuza was shaking with rage, Naruto can tell that he isn't very happy with what he just heard, better get out of the way, he would rather live thank you very much.

"Very good Naruto, you're growing very quickly. You too, Sasuke and Hisui-kun, very well done." Hatake-sensei said, no moving from where he was still standing from behind the Devil of the mist, his hair now all limp and wet from the water he was trapped in just a little while ago, Hisui gave a silent sigh and prepared himself for anything that may happen, whilst Aniki moved to his right, closer to Tazuna-san and Haruno-san, just making sure that there were no more water bunshins In the area.

"Now, let's finish this, Zabuza." Zabuza glared from where he was waiting for Hatake-sense's next move, "but let me tell you this now, I don't fall for the same trick twice." He said his visible eyes closing into a shape that one can only say that he was smiling at Zabuza, what kind of smile, nobody knows, and nobody wants to know.

Jumping away from each other, Hatake-sensei and Zabuza faced each other their stance fight ready, their hands moving the same time, Hisui thought with shock, watching closely, Hisui's eyes widened as he noticed that both where doing the same hand signs, at the same time! What's going on here? In the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother shifted closer to him; his eyes glued to the duo, his face grim, Hiisui gave a tired chuckle, darn, even his brother didn't know what's going on here, well they all just have to wait, Hisui supposed.

As the duo continued to make hand signs, the water around them started to increase, pooling around them, from a puddle into a flood, gathering around them all, starting to rise like a tsunami from behind the both of them. Aniki took hold of his arm and brought him behind him, his back rigid, Hisui thought that his aniki is getting very agitated with not knowing what's going to happen; Hisui can already feel the water now reaching his ankles, rising dangerously high and quick to his knees.

"Aniki…"

"Just be ready for anything, otoutu-kun, I'll protect you, I swear." Aniki said, not looking away from the fight, his voice steady and strong, Hisui can feel the aura of protection spreading out from his brother, enveloping him like a cocoon, smiling Hisui took his arms out of his brother's hand, ignoring his brother's sudden rigidness and took his brother's hand in his instead. As he took his brother's hand in his, his Aniki relaxed somewhat, the contact between them, calming him down just in time for him to steady himself as two great walls of water crashed at each other.

Sasuke tried not to close his eyes as he watched as the walls of water crashed violently at each other, the impact making the ground under them rumble, groaning eerily from the impact. He heard Haruno let out a yelp from the sudden crash, keeping his hold onto Hisui's hand he turned his head and tried to see if the client is still alive, if by anything else, the client's life is way more important than the rose haired girl, she's a ninja for Kami's sake, she can at least look after herself and her hair, Tazuna-san in the other hand had no chance of surviving this thing on his own. Albeit soaked to the bone, the old man seemed to be alright, now the idiot? Turning his head to the left he saw the blonde still on his toes, watching the duo with keen eyes, his body battle ready, nodding his head he turned back to the duo in front of them, making sure his grip was still on a breathing Hisui.

"THAT FREAKY EYE IS PISSING ME OFF!" both Hatake and Zabuza said in the same time, making Sasuke raise his eyebrow, what are they talking about?

Shifting, Zabuza's eyes widen as he moved with Hatake the same time, his hand signs now matching his; as the duo moved again, Sasuke watched as Zabuza yelled at Hateke for being a copying monkey, just as Hatake said the same thing, synchronized to the now obviously panicking man.

"What? That's me!?" Zabuza yelled as he yet again preformed the same juutsu as Hatake, again, a great wall of water crashed at each other, Hisui shifter closer to him as the extra water rained over them, great amount of water that could really cause pain if they were to touch you.

"Uhn"

"Hisui…"

"I'm fine, aniki." Hisui said, laying an assuring kiss on his tense shoulder, Hisui may not know this, but that little gesture is just making things harder for Sasuke. His affectionate side towards Sasuke is really starting to bother him, with his developing body and his already established more than brotherly love for his Hisui, the focus that he was so well known for tends to go into a vacation mode and just deserts him just like that, it was is making a dent on his focus and concentration, the distraction had always been welcome, after all he only tends to do this when they were at practice, but for the love all things holy, they were in this grave situation, he can't afford to zone out just because of Hisui's naturally seductive personality.

"What in the-!"

Sasuke's head snapped toward the idiot and followed his line of vision, only to find Zabuza on the ground, senbons sticking out of his neck, eyes still open from shock. Hisui gave a small gasp and stepped towards Sasuke, plastering himself to his back, Sasuke can feel Hisui's trembling lips touching the back of his shoulder, Sasuke didn't have to look behind him to know that Hisui was watching the dead body with big, startled eyes. Sasuke watched with morbid fascination as the light in the man's eyes fade away; the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Hisui shifted yet again, and this time is to bury his head between his shoulder blades, Sasuke let him do it, this after all the second time he, they actually, witnessed yet another dead body, no one really needs to ask where did they saw they first ones, they all know where.

"Your predictions were right, his future really was death."

"Ah, that mask, you're a hunter-nin," Hatake said, bringing Hisui's head up from Sasuke's back, his green eyes taking in the new comer with intense kind of fascination. Hatake tilted his head to the side, questioning the boy with the mask, his eyes narrowing as the boy on the branch gave a small giggle.

"Why yes, your very smart, Ninja-san, I'm one of the special members of the Hunter-nin of the Mizu village, I came to collect this missing nin from Mizu." The boy rose from where he was sitting on the branch, his gaze still on Hatake, not wavering one bit as Hatake slowly approached the body and felt for his pulse.

"Yup, his dead alright."

Naruto gave a small yelp, as did Haruno from behind them; her breathy gasp was the only thing that broke the silence that fell onto the gathered people. Sasuke dared not to move from where he stood, thinking if he were to move or make any sound, Zabuza might actually jump from where he lay and stick his horse knife onto Hatake, who was still crouching beside the body.

What in the world is going on here!? How was this boy, maybe two years older than them take down that monstrous man down with just a few senbons to the neck!? Here they were trying their hardest to just get the man off Hatake's back so they can have a fighting chance attacking together, and here comes this masked boy with his lowly senbons happily sticking itself into the guy's neck killing him just like that! What the hell! Are they really this weak of a ninjas? Just like what Zabuza called them? Just brats acting like they were true shinobis when we don't even had the strength to even lay a finger on this man, that's now turning cold from just a couple of senbons to the neck?

Naruto stepped towards the boy with the mask, his face grim and angry; he stopped just under the boy, his chest now heaving. Sasuke watched in caution from where he was standing still holding an equally confused Hisui, his emerald eyes oddly not living the dead body, specifically the needles, Sasuke thought it might have been because of Hisui's preference of using senbons rather than shurikens or kunais. As Naruto raised his hand to point at the masked boy, Sasuke could very much tell you that if Hisui wasn't right there behind him, he would have gave Naruto one of his best swings to the head, then again, Sasuke himself was actually dying to just know who the hell is this guy anyway?

"Who are you?! What, what the hell was that?!"

Naruto shouted, his other hand pointing towards the dead body by Kakashi-sensei, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. Sasuke can actually sympathize with the dobe. Just what the fuck was all this?

"How could just have killed that monster with just three needles?! How could you have killed him just like that, when we all can't even lay a finger on him!?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with humiliation. Sasuke looked away from the boy, he felt the same way, all this time, he thought that he could actually face off this ninjas on his own, thinking that his pass this people's caliber, that his training is enough, foolishly thinking that he could be strong enough to take down people like Zabuza, when he can't even move in fear when exposed to incredible amount of killing intent. Gritting his teeth, he looked away from the blonde boy; instead he brought his brother in front of him, yanking his hand and buried his face into summer smelling curly hair in front of him, trying to calm himself.

"Aniki…"

Taking slow deep breaths, he told himself that he still had time, and Hisui was still there, keeping him safe and sound from his desires and dark temptations, keeping him from making mistakes and stopping him from falling for false beliefs and ideals, this was just the beginning of their path of becoming true shinobis, there was no need to rush. If he were to rush it, then he was only fooling himself, no he will have to be patient, there was no high-way to victory and power, if he had to bleed and break to get things right, then bring it on! Hisui will be there, standing guard of him and him to Hisui, they both knew what is like to protect and to fight for something they believe in, and this thing here now is nothing. It's just an obstacle that they have failed to finish, so what? There's still more out there, Sasuke will just have to train harder, he will just have accept this one lost, but next time, next time?

Next time, he'll be the one standing there with his body and soul screaming victory and success, Hisui by his side, smiling, cheering him on like he always did.

Hatake brought his hand over Naruto and ruffled his hair, his eyes never leaving the masked boy in front of him and said with a tired voice, "Well, there this children that are younger than me, but the hell more stronger than me, so don't blame yourself, kid." Naruto just glared down on the ground as if it was the whole reason why he failed to defeat the man.

"Well, now that's done, I shall be taking this body to be disposed of" said the boy as he jumped from the branch with leaves and smoke in his wake only to appear next to the corpse. As he lifted the body up, Hatake stepped away from the both giving the masked boy space to actually heave the towering body over his own, and they both have gone on an instant, just like that.

"Ah, his gone." Haruno said from just behind them, her voice relived and almost tired, Sasuke rolled his eyes, really, she didn't even did anything that drastic, all she did was screech at them all, yelling 'Hisui-kun! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!' it was annoying! Sasuke gladly ignored her inquires and squawking, opting to check the perimeter just in case their little showdown attracted people like Zabuza to them, better safe than sorry. He felt Hisui move towards Naruto, probably to check for any kind of injuries. Stepping away from the group, he heard Tazuna-san, thanking them and telling them to rest in his home as his thanks to them all. Sasuke didn't bother to answer the old man, Naruto and Haruno's yell of agreement was enough for the whole of team seven.

Sighing after making sure for the last time that there were in fact no other shinobis in the area attracted by the noises or was just into bothering people just because. Yes, those people really exist, they tend to join fights just because they can, and that was something Sasuke didn't want to have to trouble himself with, considering that his teammates are already weaken by Zabuza alone, another ninja with the same caliber as Zabuza popping out of nowhere is the lasting Sasuke wanted to have.

Alright, Sasuke nodded his head and turned back to his teammates, he watched as Naruto moaned at Hisui to make his head better, lips already puckered up, motioning at the back of his head, Sasuke slyly put away his kunai seeing that Naruto was actually asking for a kiss on the head rather than something that Sasuke would ask his little brother for, well maybe when Hisui's a bit older…

"Whoa! Kakashi-sensei!" What now?!

Sasuke looked to where he knew Hatake was, finding no one, he raised his eyebrow at a fussing Hisui, looking back he lowered his eyes down on the ground, and low and behold, the masked man was on the ground, face-down dead to the world.

"The hell is he doing?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, Hisui gave him a stern look, clearly saying 'What do you think you fool?'. Sasuke ignored the look and turned his eyes back to the fallen teacher, shaking his head he reached down to take the idiot and carry him on his back when a bigger hand came into view and took the silver haired man up. Sasuke followed the arms and found Tazuna-san grinning at him, he heaved the unconscious man on his back and turned and walked on to where they were supposed to go.

"Tazuna-san, are you sure you can manage? We can always take turns carrying him…" Hisui said, his voice concerned for the elderly man, Tazuna-only gave Hisui a soft smile, he heaved the idiot teacher again and mocked glared at the younger Uchiha "You younglings better respect your elderly, I still have strength in me yet!" and he grinned at Hisui and turned back to the path, this time humming a jolly tune as he goes.

"Oh, Hisui-kun, so caring!" sighed the rose haired girl, her hands under her chin, her eyes going glassy as he watched the still concerned Hisui, Sasuke rolled his eyes and took off walking beside the now sulking Naruto. The blonde boy had his arms crossed in front his chest, pouting like some spoiled child not getting his way, Sasuke thought it was becoming of the idiot. Hisui snapped out of his state and took off after them, he stopped just beside Naruto, upon seeing Naruto's sulking state Hisui cooed at him and petted the boy's hair smiling when Naruto mewled at Hisui, complaining still about the boy with the mask.

"Hisui-chan, I can't believe that guy with the mask took down freaky brows out just like that….make it better?" Naruto asked, his big blue eyes staring in to Hisui's own big green ones, pouting at the other boy who only smiled wider at him adoringly.

'Oh, Naruto-kun, it's OK." Hisui said his hand still petting Naruto's blonde spiky hair, smiling all the while at the blonde's pout.

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Hisui's eyes tuned deep green, a sign that Hisui was in deep thought, or he had something bothering him, Sasuke made sure to ask Hisui about it, right after they have all rested. That kind of look never did spell anything good, especially with that boy popping out of nowhere.

"Oi, Naruto, what do you think you're doing to Hisui-kun? Sasuke-kun, Naruto is bothering Hisui-kun!" Sakura mewled right beside him, she was giving him that look that all the girls in the academy thought was endearing, you know the look where they tend to make their eyes bigger, they bend over a little so they could look smaller than him, that or she's just trying to 'enchant' him with her, (not even there) breast, but in the reality? It only made his skin crawl and roll, ugh, why do they even do that? Scrunching his nose, Sasuke stepped away from the girl, he sneered at her and took his brother's hand in his and walked faster, away from the pouting girl.

"Go bother someone else; don't waste my time." He said not even looking back at the girl, he heard her huff, he looked over Hisui, his eyes big with surprise, his lips slightly agape, his brows furrowed, pure confusion written all over his beautiful face, Sasuke thought that the boy was the cutest thing he have ever seen. Smirking over at Naruto, who was giving him that confused but not impressed look, Naruto didn't asked him anything, but as he raised his arms to place it behind his head, Naruto gave him a hard stare stating 'You and your asshood'. He shook his head and carried on walking beside Hisui, letting the dobe boast about the shuriken stunt they pulled adding wild fantasies here and there, Sasuke let him, he didn't want to get himself involved with the fool's crazy world. Sakura tried to talk to him, asking him this and that, he ignored her efforts hoping that she'd just live him be. After a while she finally did and joined Naruto and Hisui's conversation, trying to catch Hisui's eyes. Unfortunately, Hisui was too engrossed with Naruto's yakking for him to even notice the eye batting and the pouting, poor girl never did realize Hisui is one of those people that you have to put on a sign on your forehead saying "I'm trying to flirt with you" unless you're not that brazen, then best be on your way, Hisui is what you call oblivious.

Sakura sighed and walked beside the still talking blonde, her lips in a pout, her eyes watching the path they were taking, Sasuke thought it was about time, the girls high pitched voice was starting to give him a migraine. She never really had anything to say that was worth a listen, all the gossip and all other things she tends to spew out of her mouth never did change or made her look better in Sasuke's eyes. It only made her a bigger bitch.

No, really. Sasuke stole a sideways look at Naruto, seeing him still talking with a giggling Hisui, his hands flailing around, acting as he always do when his around Hisui. He may be acting like some moron now, but Sasuke knew better, Naruto heard the accusation in Sakura's voice, Sasuke knew that the boy would be staying up late again, trying to know or remember if he did something wrong, tiring himself out wondering if he'd done something that deserve such hostility. It was stupid, Sasuke thought, why kill yourself with stress, worrying about something other people think? They have no say about what you do, or what you don't do, or what you have never done for that matter. Naruto may be an idiot, but he's a good idiot, and he' worth more than Sakura could ever hope to be, Sasuke and Hisui trusts him with their life, whilst they could never hold any hope for the pink haired girl to even save their lives without her choosing who to impress more by saving who first.

UCHIHA HISUI

"Right, as for team seven," Iruka stopped for a while waiting for the pupils to quiet down and listened to whatever the teacher was about to say. He took a deep breath and gazed at the Uchiha siblings and Naruto and gave them an apologetic smile, he knew that this won't be very much appreciated by the older Uchiha but this was Hokage-sama's orders, he can't really do anything about it, even if he himself doesn't like this little arrangement, anyway Hokage-sama said that it would only be temporary, until the next batch of new graduates would come, they will just have to wait and try not to kill the poor girl before she's replaced to some other team.

"Your team members will be, Uchiha Hisui, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and," Iruka tried not to sigh as all the other ungroup girls gave him that look of hope, Kami-sama, the look that some that where giving was enough to have a normal man run for the hills! Really, he could feel the tension just growing tangible; you could slice the air with a kunai. Closing his eyes, giving a great sigh he spoke the name without even opening his eyes, what good would make anyway? He'd probably have to nurse his aching ear by the end of the day, having all this girl's end up screaming their protest, his eyes will be taking in the looks of distress and even hurt that these young ladies would be sending him. In fact there already giving him that look, the ones that were already teamed up were giving betrayed looks, Iruka did his damned best to ignore them all.

Well, to be honest to have both the Uchiha siblings as your teammate? Anyone would go crazy at just the thought, Naruto was already actually popular now on his own right, being in the tenth rank in one of the biggest batch in the academy, not to mention the growing female admires he was starting to collect not as big as the Uchiha siblings mind, but the population was slowly growing all the same, even if he had no idea at all. The boy started as a goof ball, but right after the Mizuki incident, the boy actually improved. Iruka had Hisui to thank for that, Iruka reminded himself, he really didn't know what Naruto thought of Hisui actually, but he was glad all the same. Naruto develop a kind of goal to always impress the youngest Uchiha, always studying with him, always wanting to make a good impression for the boy, always wanting attention from Hisui, the praises and the soft and loving smiles the boy would give Naruto just energize the blonde child enough for him to power the whole of the village.

Maybe his too young to understand the feelings he have for the younger boy, but Iruka would bet that Naruto would be asking a certain green eyed boy out on a date sooner or later, or just ending up in the Konoha Hospital because of a certain older brother looming over his younger brother's future suitors, young Kiba not included, Iruka would win himself millions if he was to make a bet about the Inuzuka ending up with less limbs if he ever did dare come near Hisui with any kind of intension of asking the boy for a date, Iruka thought warily, nope, most probably there won't be anything to bury with if he even dared. Ugh, such a scary boy Uchiha Sasuke can be sometimes. Well but anyway…

Uchiha Hisui was known all over for being the sweetest Uchiha to ever grace this academy, not only that, he matches his older brother's intelligence and good looks, hell he even skipped a year so he could be with his brother, but that story will just have to wait for next time. Iruka thought that the boy was a little too beautiful for the normal Uchiha regal face. Usually, an Uchiha would always have this face made for nobles, the face that was more of an Aristocratic lineage, much like Uchiha Sasuke, and even Uchiha Itachi, yet another face that the ladies would kill to date. Hisui-kun can give all the other good looking girls here in this academy a run for their money, his unnatural green eyes big and stunning, his slightly curly hair, high cheeks that most Uchihas have and the pouty lips that most girls would sell their soul to just have for their own, just drives the boys and girls insane, doesn't really matter if it was from envy or just pure infatuation, combined with his polite manner and being generally sweet to all of his friend; he wasn't afraid to hold hands with boy pals, he cares for them, he even fusses over them whenever they hurt themselves, 'a pretty mother hen' as Naruto would call him, just endears him to all of the female population, old or young, doesn't really matter. And not forget his incredible strength and speed that aids him with defending himself, with all this in him; he is someone you would call a genuine product of the great Uchiha clan.

Now, Uchiha Sasuke, this boy, Iruka thought with sadness, like any other Uchiha, he was born with innate superb shinobi blood running through his veins, great strength, good looks and a mind of hot blooded ninja set in a program of taking down the opponent it the most impressive manner possible. The boy is the epitome of a great ninja, but there lays the problem. Sasuke is child exposed to the harsh reality of being born second to a child born to be known as a prodigy, a great treasure that their father made sure to boast to the whole of the Village and circle of shinobis. The pride that the man had for his eldest affected the young Uchiha to the extent that the boy developed an inferiority complex towards his older brother, not that the boy said anything, no, Iruka saw it all. He watched as the young Uchiha would just look down on the ground whenever the oldest Uchiha child was mentioned, the way Sasuke would just look away with a frown on his face, the times when Iruka would find himself spying on the boy, watching him train himself to a point that Iruka would have no choice but carry the little boy back to the Uchiha complex, holding the hand of a sobbing Hisui as they walk home.

It broke his heart to see this beautiful children force themselves to grow up, all the while trying to keep their faces straight, acting as if it was nothing, he made sure that he becomes the epitome of a true ninja, and what was worse? Sasuke and little Hisui still looked up to their older brother, their eyes would still have this kind of sparkle that a child would have whenever they talk about their hero, the way they would boast about him in their own childish way, the way they would just be so happy to know that they have a brother as awesome as Uchiha Itachi. It was simply horrible.

Not that Iruka dislikes Uchiha Itachi, heavens, no! The boy so polite, he may be too silent for his own good but, the time he have spent with the as his teacher in the academy was enough for Iruka to know that that boy loved his siblings way too much. He once had a conversation with the young Uchiha about his baby brothers and wouldn't stop talking about them, and the way he would just uncharacteristically coo over about his baby brothers would always bring a smile on Iruka's face, it was adorable almost, if only the boy would learn to smile once and a while, but then, that will never happen won't it? No, Iruka highly doubts it,

And then, _**that**_ happened. Iruka watched with big worried eyes as this children just crumble, just shattering in to a million of pieces, scattered all over the place, the light in their eyes just fading, changing, never to be the same again. And then, they both changed, Sasuke the worse off, turning cold, shunning anyone that could even come close, not including Hisui, Iruka thought thankfully, who knows what you have happened to the poor boy if the older Uchiha pushed him away. Hisui in the other hand never had that sunny smile he once so happily shared to any one he would pass by anymore, his sweet bright smile faded.

Yes, they're not perfect; all three of them have their own baggage trailing them, keeping them from stepping out of their own shadows, the weight keeping them from soring higher, but just look at them! They're still way too young, and look at the height that they are now! The wind that passes through they're wing will only get stronger, but they're wings will only get steadier, by the time they're all grown up, Iruka can bet that they won't even remember that they were carrying any bags at all, that Iruka is sure of.

In the end, to have these children as your teammate, wouldn't you just go insane of just the thought? Well, these girls would apparently.

"Haruno Sakura."

There was a moment of silence and then there was a great uproar, some demanding to have them replace the pink haired girl, some crying out loud about the great Kami being unfair to them, some just begging the girls to just shut the hell up, well generally those were the boys, but well we all know how rejected boys can be sometimes.

"But, Umino-sensei? Um, not to be mean to Haruno-san, but why four? The genin team members I mean?" Hisui said after raising his hand up for Iruka to notice. Smiling at the polite boy, he cleared his throat, all of the chattering students halting, opting to listen to him instead.

"Well, considering the number of the students that graduated from the academy. The population of the possible three cell team receded, and Hokage-sama decided to make an exception just this once."

"Sensei, wouldn't that make Konoha weak in front of the other Hidden Villages? We, well this is actually the first time I ever heard of a four genin team, and add the Jounin teacher that we're going to be assigned to, that makes five." Hisui said his brows furrowed confused, he didn't saw the snickering girls aiming their ire at the subject of the issue. Sasuke only watched his baby brother impassively; he had his hands in front of him, covering the lower half of his face, just watching, and letting his baby brother do the talking. Naruto stayed silent throughout the questions, his arms behind his head like always, watching closely, ignoring the pink haired girl that was silently glowering at the other girls pointing at her.

Sakura sat there fuming there by Sasuke's side a little hurt that one of her crushes questioning her membership onto team seven, Sakura knew that Hisui-kun was only wondering about the sudden change of the number of their team, but still, for one of you crushes to question you being there with them hurt! Glancing at the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke-kun not even paying her any attention, aw! Well, that's nothing new, Sakura thought, Sasuke-kun had always been the cool and aloof one, Hisui-kun was the sweet and almost innocent type, so well, it's kind of hard to choose between them right now.

They're both so dreamy! Oh, just look at Hisui-kun so engrossed with his and Iruka-sensei's little question and answer, his so cute when his confused, he would tilt his head to the side and would just fire away with his questions. Sasuke-kun would just sit there, his handsome face impassive and blank, his posture dark and so cool, and Sakura thought that she might just melt from the mire closeness of her to the two of the Uchiha siblings. Oh, my God! Just think about it, she's going to be teammates to the both of the most popular boys in the academy, never mind the blonde loud mouth, who cares about him anyway? She's still the smartest pupil in their batch, he only ranked tenth so, again, who cares about him? Anyway, like she was saying she's going to be teammates with both her crushes, who knows, she might even actually get to marry one of them? Or much better, the both of them! Hiiiiiiii!

Oh! But the thought of them fighting over little ole her, just breaks her heart into little bits and pieces! She could see it now, Sasuke-kun would burst in to the room where the wedding ceremony was being held, his katana ready to fight his younger brother for her hand. Hisui-kun would stand up, he would shove her behind him, a heroic stance against his older brother, he held his head up, ready to defy Sasuke-kun for Sakura's heart, then they would start fighting, Hisui-kun bringing out his senbons, Sasuke-kun would stop the incoming needles towards him with his katana. And then with tears in her eyes she would yell for them to stop fighting, she would yell at them with her teary eyes, that she would gladly marry the both of them, so they can all live together-

"She would be transferred to another team once a new batch of graduates comes back here to be grouped, so it's only temporary, so no worries,"

"Oh, I see, thank you sensei," Hisui said innocently, not noticing the shocked girl, her body stiff and silent like a rock, she was white and slacked jawed, her eyes unseeing as she processed half of what she heard, she didn't even heard the snickers that the girls in her class was directing at her, all she saw was her dreams flying away from her, saying, 'bye bye'. Her surrounding gray and lifeless, oh, look at the winged dreams so far away…uhhhhhhhh….

"Alright, so your Jounin teacher would be…ah. Hateke Kakashi-san," said Iruka, he looked at the now known team seven, Iruka thought that maybe Hokage-same is making a mistake of bringing the girl into the team, he glanced down on the clipboard he was holding, he read team seven's member's capabilities, all in all they were all exceptional, even Haruno, though she lacked in the taijuutsu department, her grades top everyone else's even Sasuke and Hisui. Hisui was above average in self-defense as well as his grades, Sasuke was best in taijuutsu and accuracy, his grades where high but not as high as Sakura, Naruto's were above average just like the other three, and his taijuutsu was good enough to match most of the clan heir in his class, most of them being trained even before entering the academy, and that's saying something.

Now, if you were to take one genin from team seven, say Hisui, the balance between the three remaining genins would still pull through, barely so, since Sakura is not geared for fighting, at best if this team were to take on missions, the highest rank that they are allowed to take would be a C ranked mission, not considering the possibility of an enemy nin coming in contact with the team. At most, Sakura would be the one staying out of the clash and keeping the client or package safe. That's fine, every team needs to have someone look after those things, but the thing is, looking at the file of the original team members, namely Hisui, Naruto and Sasuke, this team is made for an all-out fighting. These are powerhouses on their own right. Most probably Hokage-sama chooses these students for very reason alone that these three are invisible when they come together. They balance out each other perfectly, if there was a flaw somewhere there, then that where Hatake-san would enter. His sole job was to make sure that these three where to develop their abilities to their very limit, keeping sure that they don't blow over under the pressure.

Sighing, he hoped to Kami-sama, that Hokage-sama knew what he was doing, this could making things very complicated for the whole ninja community and not to mention what would the other Hidden village would think of this little arrangement. Yeah, it was only temporary but still…

Well anyway, Iruka still needed to announce the other teammates and their Jonin teachers, he had already wasted time trying to explain things to the youngest Uchiha, not that he minded, the boy was inquisitive, Iruka loved those kind of students, sadly most of the students here would rather ogle the Uchiha siblings rather than try and learn from him. Oh! The time right…

After announcing the pupil's team he told them to eat something and wait for their assigned Jounin teacher to find them so they may start on whatever their new teacher wanted to with them, as he was about to live Naruto shouted his thank you and good bye. Iruka smiled at the energetic boy and said his own good bye.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei, treat us to ramen sometime?" Naruto said his big blue eyes going in to that what Iruka would call the puppy eye of death. Hisui sighed beside him and shook his head, Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura, well she obviously didn't have any conditioned reaction to the boy's bubbly attitude towards Iruka, she wasn't there with them two years back remember?

"Naruto-baka! It's rude to ask someone to buy you food just like that! Apologize to sensei now." She said her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at the blonde boy. Iruka saw Hisui stiffen on his seat, he bowed his head slightly and glanced at the girl, Iruka knew this as a sign that the boy was wary of something, Hisui, as Iruka have known the boy personally is very protective of his friends, Iruka wasn't surprised to see a small portion of a senbon peeking out from the under the boy's wrist. Sasuke didn't move nor did he spear a look over the pink haired girl, he seemed not to even care about the girl next to him, Naruto only grinned at the girl not saying anything at all, meaning he doesn't like her either, but Naruto is generally a kind and friendly boy, most probably he would be the first out of the three of them to actually start talking to the girl, when, well they will just have to see. Iruka sighed, oh well, it has already started. Iruka just hope that the girl actually survives these boys. She seemed to have made a bad impression to the boys already. Poor girl.

"It's fine Sakura, I'm used to Naruto's love for ramen and habit of dragging me to the ramen house, we do this every once in a while." He said smiling at the now surprised girl, he turned to Naruto and told him in a mock stern voice, "Fine Naruto, right before your first mission, alright? You too Hisui-kun, Sasuke-kun join us, and Sakura too." He said, he saw Naruto grimace a little and brought his hand to tug at Hisui's curly locks gently, a sullen look on his usually sunny face.

"Maybe next time sensei, thank you though." Said Sasuke, not bothering to even look at him, his eyes closed. Iruka knew that look he thought amused, he was apologizing to him, "Me too sensei, maybe next time, thank you still," that's Hisui, and then…"Yeah, maybe when we return from a mission Iruka-sensei! I'll hold you to it though!" Iruka nodded his head, not mentioning about the girl who suddenly looked so gloomy, maybe from the thought that her crushes declined the offer of ramen, the extra time that she could have had taken away from her yet again.

So he left to have his own lunch, he savored the packed lunch that Hisui so shyly gave him as his thanks, trying not to remember the menacing look Naruto and Sasuke were throwing at him. Oh, but it was so delicious! Someday, Iruka thought, that whoever Hisui end up with would be such a like guy, yes guy, Iruka has his money on that basket, he will stand by that belief unless a girl that can actually match Hisui in every possible way comes around and sweep him off his feet, until then, his bet is on Naruto. Oh! What a cute couple they would make…that is if Naruto survives Sasuke. OK, maybe not.

He was on his second potato when he heard a very nasty "You're so annoying," from outside his window, wondering why it sounds so familiar, he looked out of the window only to see Sakura setting on one of the benches, looking stunned and very hurt while Sasuke walked away from her, his back rigid. Iruka himself looked a bit stunned; he wondered why the nasty comment when he saw Ibiki shaking his head. Iruka gave his co-teacher a questioning look, Ibiki only gave him a shake of his head, stating that 'you don't want to know.' Iruka wisely didn't ask no more.

UCHIHA SASUKE

They finally arrived at Tazuna-san's home meeting Tsunami-san, and getting an earful from her. After that she kindly prepared them dinner, the fish was perfect for their still tense body; it was light enough for them to digest and fresh enough to refresh them all. Sakura asked the lady all about it, Hisui listening quite eagerly along with her, Sasuke thought he might actually try and replicate the meal after they return home, he smirked, oh that would be nice.

"Ugh, I can't move my body at all," complained Hatake, his bored tone drifting to all of them, causing every head to turn to him. Naruto reacted first by yelling 'welcome back sensei!' Hatake tried sitting only to plop back down on his back. Tsunami tsked at him and helped him sitting up, all the while not letting up on him, scolding him for his recklessness, not to mention that she have never met him until now, that now his just woke up, him only seeing her for the first time.

"Sensei, are you feeling better?" Hsiui asked, worried for their new teacher, he wanted to fuss over him but Tsunami-san made it the point that 'children shouldn't work!', so all he could was sit next to him and ask him questions, making sure that Tsunami-san not noticing him. Sasuke thought that his just making himself even cuter than usual, Haruno made sure to mention it out loud though. Hisui only smiled at her, she melted right there beside him.

"Well, we better just rest for now, but while I'm recovering…kufufufufu…" Hatake said his hand coming up to cover his already covered mouth, his shoulder shaking in jolliness. "What's so funny?" asked Sasuke warily, he never did trust the scarecrow at all, his odd little fascination towards Naruto and Hisui made him want to stab the man to death.

"While I'm out, you guys will be training!" he said happily, Hisui gave a relieved sigh, while Naruto yelled his excitement, Haruno frowned a little but didn't say anything. Sasuke just stared impatient at the bedridden man, waiting for him to say more. Turns out that they had to learn how to climb trees, no, not the type that they jump up and step on the branches and ascend up the trees using the branches, no, they had to walk on the trunk, their feet on the trunk! Vertical walking up the thing, their chakra gathered in your feet.

"This will teach you how to control your chakra, balancing the spirit energy and your physical energy, creating chakra." Hatake said while he was still up the tree, his crutches oddly supporting him still, Sasuke thought that he might even be channeling some chakra in there too. Then four, kunais sped off away from him, landing just right in front of them, centimeters away from their feet, they all gave a small jump away from the weapons, all giving their own version of a glare at the now offending Hatake, the fool only gave a stupid giggle and said with his almost happy voice, "Right, use those kunais to mark your highest walk up the tree, do this until you can reach the very top, choose a good tree now," he said after that he leaped from where he was standing and stood next to them.

"Heh! This going to be a piece of Hisui-chan's cake!-Ow!" Naruto yelped from where Haruno smacked him on the head, rubbing it delicately. "Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Haruno was blush a little her breath labored, "you Baka! Don't you realize how weird that statement sound?" Well, yes. Sasuke thought, but he was already too used to the idiots constant reference to Hisui's sweets, he have long gone known that it doesn't mean anything much, only that Naruto is in love with Hisui's cooking, but that doesn't mean that he'd still stab him with a kunai so he'd stop that almost perverted comment.

"Sakura-san, it's, it's fine, really," Hisui said, his face flaming red, pff, yeah right, fine indeed. Sasuke sighed loudly, "Oi, dobe, stop talking and start climbing already" he said, and just like that, his competitive side just emerged, Naruto grinned at him his stance taking on a runner's basic. Hisui sighed beside his brother, readying himself for a run, so was Haruno, and in a count of a silent one to three they dashes up their chosen trees, all failing expect for one.

"Ah!" Hisui shouted, his body falling backwards, he closed his eyes tight waiting for the ground to hit his back painfully, only to feel arms behind his back and back of his legs. Looking up he saw his Aniki looking sternly at him.

"Never do that again, otouto-kun." Sasuke whispered stiffly, he landed on a crouch, holding Hisui bridal style. Hisui looked at him with his big eyes, using it against his miffed brother, knowing that it will save him from a very long session of lecture from his big brother.

"I'm sorry, nii, I'll be careful next time," Hisui said, using his favored nickname for his big brother, going as far as rubbing his nose against his brother's. And as always the end product would be a melting brother and a lecture free Hisui, who was already helping a Naruto who crashed at the very foot of the tree, trying to console the blonde boy into trying again.

'This kid has his little fingers wrapped all over Sasuke…'thought a well, what embarrassed? Awkward? Bashful? Kakashi really didn't know, but the aura Sasuke was emanating from where he was crouching his face in a tight scowl but the blush he was sporting, well he really didn't know how that made Kakashi feel, so we will just have to settle on, perversely giddy and excited.

Sakura, who was sitting on one of the branches, witnessing all that happened between the Uchiha siblings sat there in a daze, oh, this could only go two paths, thought a still dazed Sakura, one for her to just ignore the nose rubbing and the generally sweet atmosphere between Hisui-kun and Sasuke-kun, or two just forget her crush and move to being a supporter for 'forbidden love' campaign, either way, Sakura is still too brain dead to think of that at all.

"Well, seems like Sakura's the only one that might have a good chance on becoming the next Hokage, and she could actually get her revenge, " Hatake said, Sasuke snapped his angry black eyes at the stupid Jounin, Naruto glared at the guy and stood up from where he was still laying, Hisui giving him a worried look, he stood up next to Naruto, making sure to check his brother was fine as well.

"Shut up! I'll get this right you'll see!" yelled Naruto, his face set in a stubborn frown, his blue eyes ablaze, he stood tall and strong, staring back at the man, Kakashi thought that these children are growing finally, then Naruto suddenly turned and faced Hisui and complained to the surprised boy, mewling at Hisui about 'mean old farts'. Kakashi felt like hitting someone with his crouches. Fortunately, Sakura did the job for him yelling at him for being such an idiot, Sasuke looked away with a smirk on his face, Hisui, well poor Hisui didn't know what to do.

'Nah, maybe not.'

UCHIHA HISUI

"Who knows? The guy did say he will be taking the body to burn, poor guy's probably ash by now," Saskura said, her hands gesturing to a nonchalant, her head shaking to side to side, obliviously, not caring about the presumed dead man.

"Yes, you're right, but that's just the thing, a Hunter-nin's job is erase the target nin, he will have to burn everything right on the spot, whilst they allow the enemy shinobis learn any secrets of that ninja, especially of those of have blood limits in them, and that would only spell trouble for the clan the shinobi was born from, they live nothing behind" he gazed at the now pale and shaking Hisui to a glaring Sasuke "no smell, no sight, that's a ninja's end." Said Hatake, his eyes taking in a faraway look, his head tilted upward.

"His, his not dead…" a soft whispered came from the shaking Hisui, he was sitting behind his big brother, his hands clenching his blue shirt, his body as close as possible to his brother, his face half buried on his back. Sasuke sat there with a thunderous look on his face, his mouth set in a tight line looking outside the window.

"What? I don't get it! You checked Kakashi-sensei, you checked his pulse, you said 'Yup, his dead alright' , you checked! We saw!" Naruto said, Sakura nodding her head, her eyes already getting bigger and bigger.

Nodding his head, Kakashi raised his hand and pointed at the shaking boy behind Sasuke, waiting for the said boy to look up from his makeshift hiding place. "Hisui-kun, can answer you that little question," he said, feeling very tires, more so at the thought he was having, the possibility of that mad man still, alive.

"Acupuncture, it, well doctors use acupuncture to help their patients, they use needles to aid them, a well-trained doctor can use this art in a lot of ways, he can even," swallowing Hisui buried his face onto his brother's back more, " temporally kill someone."

Shocked silence rained over the team, each with their own horrified thoughts. Sasuke already knew it from the very moment the masked man gave an odd start and started asking them about the supposed hunter-nin, he only feared that this could shake his brother enough for him to lose his focus, hopefully not, Hisui is an invaluable fighter, they can't let this little information bother him.

'Then back to training then!" shouted Naruto his fist going up in the air, an encouraging smile grazing his sunny face, he shot Hisui a smile and gave him a thumb's up, "We'll train like no other and then will show that eyebrowless idiot who's boss, right Hisui-chan?"

Looking up from where he was hiding his face behind Sasuke, Hisui smiled at Naruto, somewhat encouraged by the blonde boy, smiling he gave his best smile back, watching innocently as Naruto turned tomato red, wondering why the boy suddenly blushed seemingly without no reason, but Hisui's too polite to ask about it, though he gave his brother a questioning look that his brother avoided with all cost.

UCHIHA SASUKE

That night, Kakashi watched as the Uchiha siblings slept, slept together, together in one futon, slept in one futon with just one pillow. His perverted side just went over drive as he watched Uchiha Hisui just snuggled in to Uchiha Sasuke's embrace, his eyes taking in Uchiha Sasuke's possessive arm keeping Hisui from moving away from him, not that Hisui was planning of moving away from his slumbering brother.

Kakashi thought it weird for the two actually ask for just one futon for the both of them, that night; oh don't get him wrong, he knew this two are close, brothers do this all the time, and consider the factor of them being the only Uchihas left, Kakashi thought it was fine, but not this close! Though giddily, ooohhhh, but just look at the way Sasuke would just shield his brother away from Naruto's grabby hands, he would even let out a silent growl whenever Hisui was too move away from him, it was so cute!

He pretended to be asleep all this time, he really wanted to see for himself if there really something he had to worry about between this two, he even endured a very nerve wrecking stare from the oldest Uchiha, his unbelieving eyes just watching him from where he was sitting, his brother already under the covers, Hisui holding his brother's shirt in his hands. Sasuke stayed up a bit longer just watching him, even went so far to poke him with a kunai, mind, he wasn't even gentle with the poking!

Naruto was already snoring himself to oblivion, Sakura sleeping silently just a bit farther away from the Uchiha siblings. Hisui already asleep beside his still staring brother, Kakashi never sweated this hard in his life, man, that boy has some issues. Finally after what it felt like years, Sasuke huffed and lay next to his baby brother, laying a sweet kiss on his forehead. He took the pillow off Hius's head and placed his own head on it, Kakashi watched amused as the boy placed his brother's head on his arm, making sure to keep their faces as close as possible. And then the boy was asleep.

Kakashi stayed there giggling to himself, blushing, his hand covering his still covered face, a giddy tickle just dancing on his spine…. But, uhhhh, the forbidden love is blooming yet too early! Kufufufufu…. Kakashi just can wait for more!

UCHIHA SASUKE

"Inari!"

"Naruto, that's enough!"

"Naruto-kun…"

Tsunami-san looked so upset, she sat next to an equally upset looking Tazuna-san, this was the second time that the two clashed, Inari being a little brat, Naruto just being a little to defensive. Sasuke stayed silent beside his fussing brother, he thought that the two of them are just too much of the same, they're both idiots too he thought right after hearing the story behind the boy's hate for heroes. Why blame the man that died protecting the bridge? He gave his life for something the he believed in, why tarnish that memory and sacrifice with your immature hurts? Shouldn't you be proud, shouldn't you cherish that memory and make sure to keep that sacrifice sacred, instead of being an idiot wallowing in your own hurt and shadows? Then again, who was he to preach? He thought darkly amused; he glanced at a now silent Naruto and at a worried Hisui. Haruno was still fuming in front of him, Hatake looking outside the window not making any comment what so ever.

Well, aren't they just the merriest band of fools? Sasuke silently snorted, yeah right.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Sitting beside his brother, Hisui watched as Haruno-san came out of one of the guest rooms she was given yawning as she greeted them a good morning. Hisui smiled at the older girl and greeted her same. Haruno-san sat a little next to him as Tsunami-san gave her breakfast.

"Here," Tsunami-san said smiling as she laid the plate in front of the rose haired girl.

"Oh, thank you," Tsunami-san smiled even bigger and went on her way into the kitchen leaving them all to their breakfast. "Naruto's not here? Looks like his been out all night." Said the gruff voice of Tazuna-san broke everybody from their breakfast as he observed the children in his home, Hisui knew that he must be very concerned if he asked the same thing again just as the pass few days every breakfast, Hisui had to smile a little then, though he was worried himself to for the bundle of energy.

"His completely crazy; his been climbing trees all night again," stated Haruno-san as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she turned towards Tazuna-san as he yet again answer the older man, "He could be dead right now" she moved her hand uncaring as if she was brushing something away from her, it made Hisui a bit wary of her yet again. At times Hisui thought that the girl was only like that to Naruto-kun because she never did get to know him like his brother and he did, but then again, the way she just uncaringly spoke such harsh words about the blond boy never sits well with him.

"You know, using too much of his chakra," Haruno-san continued not knowing the thoughts of her other teammates that she may have seem to forget are still with her. Aniki, only continued eating his meal not caring about what the girl was talking about, but then Hisui would never tell you that his brother's chewing got a tad faster and the way he was shoveling food into his mouth was not because he wanted to get out of here as fast as he can away from the girl, nope he won't tell you, even if you bribe him with a pouch full of candies, but maybe if you were to toss a pouch full of mizuyokan then it's a deal!

"Well I certainly hope his o.k, a child in the woods at night? Alone?" said Tsunami-san as she sat beside her father joining in into the one sided conversation. "There is nothing to be worried about, Naruto may be a sunny boy, but her is a fully pledged ninja, that I swear to you."

Hisui turned his head to look at his sensei who was still sitting a bit farther away from them in a chair; he looked so relaxed and confident that Hisui just had to say something to defend Naruto-kun.

"It's true Tsunami-san, his very strong and I know he'll keep himself safe if things come up." He won't allow anything to happen to the people he cares for and he'll fight tooth and nail to keep it that way, just as Hisui and his Aniki would. And that includes people being plain awful or just being spiteful to them.

"Haruno is right; Naruto is such a loser, his probably lying dead som-GUH!"

BLAG!

"Otouto-kun" Aniki whimpered weakly as he clutched his bruised tummy, casting betrayed looks at his NOT-Innocent brother.

On second thought make that tooth, nail and elbow. Hisui thought nonchalant as he retracted his elbow from where he shoved it into his brother's stomach not caring if his brother's face slammed into the plate, cracking it a bit with the force of his face. The younger Uchiha only turned his face away from his brother, his arms crossed in front of him. Stupid big brother.

Rightly punished not to mention humiliated by his seemingly cute baby brother, Sasuke wobbly stood up and handed his hand towards a curios looking Hisui, not letting him make eye contact with emerald toned eyes.

"Come on," Sasuke whispered to the little monster waiting for him to take his hands so they can just get the hell away from this place. Giggling a little, Hisui grabbed the hand and stood up next to his brother. As he took Sasuke's hand, he threw a nasty glare at the giddy looking Kakashi fit to peel off his skin, daring him to just dare, DARE say anything and he'll turn him into barbeque!

"W-wait!"

He tugged his brother towards the door ignoring his aching tummy carefully dragging his brother with him. Sasuke stopped a bit away from the door and said without looking back "We're going out for a walk," putting on weight on the "We" as he did so.

"But-but your breakfast-oh, oh that was quick" Haruno said as she saw his, ahem clean plate.

_**Time skip. Time skip? Time skip!**_

Walking for a while Sasuke noticed Hisui was actually bouncing as he walked beside him, swing their joined hands together a small content smile on his face, making Sasuke thank the heavens for this small moments they were allowed to have.

"Otouto-kun loves the outdoors that much?" Sasuke asked kindly as they walked on the path they have been using to get to the training place they have been using for their tree climbing. Sasuke always knew about his Hisui's love for the forest, having grown at a place where their home was just right next to one, letting them have the liberty of exploring the nearby foliage from time to time, making them quite virtuous when it comes to forest survival. That and the way their father would just have their bums if they stayed too late in there. But all in all a happy Hisui is a charming Hisui.

"Uh huh! But it would be cooler if we were flying! Then we could see above the trees instead under the trees and we would chase balls and then get scores for our house and win the cup!"

And then there was this weird Hisui would just say the oddest things like, like flying above the trees.

"And we could use a broom,"

Or that.

"What are you talking about now baby cat?" Sasuke asked a bit amused though mostly disturbed. Hisui had had this kind of moments that he would just say something so outlandish; Sasuke more often than not had to repeat his words in his head so as to understand his words.

"Huh? What? What did I say?"

Trying not to sigh he just virtuous leaned into his brother and kissed the corner of his lips, pulling back he was grazed by a smiling Hisui and then gave him a small but gentle smile in return trying to just dismiss his Hisui's charming but truly odd perks. Grinning Hisui continued on with his bouncing as they walked further into the woods, trying to find the stupid blond.

"Hm?"

Sasuke tightened his hold on Hisui's hand as they made pass a boy with long hair; acting as if he wasn't even there, Sasuke made sure to catalog every detail about the boy making sure that his senses is as sharp as it should when in combat. Hisui seems to have felt the tension and stopped the bouncing of his walk and looked straight ahead as they passed the boy with the basket of leaves, probably medical leaves.

Bowing to the passing boy, because his that polite, Hisui smiled as the other boy bowed back to him, while his brother did that, Sasuke took in everything about the boy. He sensed something off with this guy. And he'll make sure to keep his eyes peeled.

As the boy went on, Sasuke recognized the contemplating look Hisui was wearing, wondering if Hisui had the same though as he did for the boy with long hair, if he does then it would be good on their part then, if not then he'll just have to shout a heads up for his Hisui.

"Oh, look there's Naruto-kun!"

UCHIHA HISUI

Sasuke now know, that the boy named Uzumaki Naruto beyond any doubt is the biggest idiot he had the misfortune of ever meeting.

Laying there with Hisui panting beside him, he can clearly hear the fire crackers and can smell the smoke that Sasuke was so sure that was coming out of the fire crackers the dolt was using. Hisui sat up, his hands touching his back, he felt Hisui gave a relieved sigh, Sasuke actually had to agree with him, Naruto outside this blasted thing and him and Hisui inside they could actually have a fighting-

"Yo! Sasuke I came to save your ass!"

"Guh!"

"Na-naruto-kun…oh, no"

"What are you doing you fool! What are you doing in here!?" Sasuke bellowed, he felt Hisui gave another sigh but this time it wasn't out of relief. Naruto looked scandalized for a moment before they went in to all too familiar shouting match between them both.

"What!? After all the trouble I had to go through just to save your ass, that's what I get!? You should be ashamed, teme!"

"Ashamed? HA! Ashamed my foot! I'd love to kick right now!"

"Yeah? Want to try that out? Right here, right now?! Come on duck butt hair!"

"Don't you call me that Dobe!"

"Please stop fighting right now!" Hisui shouted above their voices, his hands on his hips, he was kneeling still beside Sasuke but Sasuke would rather be as far as possible from the angry Uchiha right now, he can feel the killing intent already getting stronger around the boy, and Sasuke was reminded why this boy was called Second best rookie of the year. His just plain scary when angry thought both Naruto and Sasuke with a shudder.

"Hisui-chan-" Naruto going for the offensive against Hisui using his big blue eyes as his arsenal, he pouted at Hisui only to have his efforts be glared at. And what an acidic glare it was!

"Don't you dare, use that on me! Now unless you want me to save Hunter-nin-san's the trouble of killing you both, you better get your things straight, NOW!"

And just like that they both stood up straighter and assumed their position, Hisui still on the ground glaring them down. He stared at them, trying to see if their still fighting satisfied that the both of them are ready to fight, he rose from where he was till kneeling. As he stood he heard a breathy laugh from one of the mirrors, he turned and couldn't help the smile he had, he saw the masked boy's shoulder moving up and down, laughing at them. Smiling he moved into his defensive and said in a fond but steely voice that just brought more tremors in the two's spine, "Boys,"

The masked boy looked up from where he was bowed and tilted his head and answered Hisui with his own fond voice "Oh, indeed." Hisui nodded his head "let's finish this then, Hunter-nin-san," Sasuke heard the other boy agreed politely and had this kind of scary thought that if they were to become friends in some alternative universe, Sasuke fear the worse for himself and even for the blonde fool, Kami, there too much I like!

Sasuke didn't have the luxury of expanding that horrifying thought for the rain of senbons descended upon them faster than ever. He tried his damn best to keep up with the flying needles, but it was almost futile as the senbons number only increased. He felt Hisui touch his shoulder briefly and he glanced at him and saw that Hisui was making a gesture with his hand, a sign that they made for the two of them. He nodded and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dumped him between him and Hisui. Naruto didn't have the time to complain when both Uchiha made quick hand signs, Naruto watched amazed as they both shouted:

"Fire style: Great fire-ball no juutsu!" Naruto covered his head as giant balls of fire where blew out from both Uchihas in both his sides, the heat burning him, the power from both the Uchihas displayed in front of them. The fire balls touched the wall of ice violently, Naruto thought that it would work; the heat was almost unbearable it just have to work.

As the two of them finally dispelled the juutsu, Naruto gave a cry when he saw the ice wall barely scratched. Impossible! How, how did those things withstand that kind of onslaught?! It can't be!

"That kind of fire will not affect these walls, I'm sorry." Hisui looked startled from where he was standing, his eyes big and unbelieving, Sasuke gritted his teeth together, how in the world, were they to defeat this guy?!

The masked boy came out of the mirror and attacked them, Hisui brought out his senbons and threw them towards the incoming senbons, he hit all the incoming weapons perfectly making pinging sounds, he moved to the side when he felt a shift in the air as his brother moved to attack the masked boy from behind Hisui. Oddly enough as Sasuke jumped to make a nasty blow, the masked boy reentered the mirror behind him, Sasuke gave a start when he looked behind him and ran back, Hisui watched wide eyes as his Aniki shield Naruto-kun from the senbons, letting himself get hit instead.

"Aniki!"

Hisui screamed, he run to his fallen brother, his energy oddly being zapped out of him, he fell beside his brother and Naruto-kun, he knelt just beside Naruto, so Naruto saw the needle sticking right in the middle of his back. "Hisui-chan! Your back, it, Kami! You have a senbon on your back! Hisui-chan!? Hisui-chan!" Hisui tried telling him it's alright, it would only put him to sleep but it the effect on the needle was ready staring, all he could do is slump over his brother.

"It's no use, he will follow his brother soon, I'm sorry Naruto-kun…"

UCHIHA SASUKE

Sasuke woke from a heavy feeling on his chest, he moved his hand to touch what it was, feeling a familiar feel of curly hair, he opened his eyes, finding Hisui on his chest seemingly asleep. He would have smiled if only his body didn't felt like hell. He heard a sniffling sound by his right; he turned to find Haruno crying on his aching chest. He grunted and said in a tired voice, "Haruno, you're heavy."

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Haruno, and then she turned her still teary eyes to Hisui. "Sasuke-kun, Hisui-kun I can't wake him up, he, I, Sasuke-kun," she stared to cry again, but Sasuke didn't care he touched Hisui's cheek gently feeling the warmth that was still there. He didn't panic, knowing that Hisui was fine and was just sleep; he could feel his heartbeat on his left arm where his chest was resting

"Haruno, pull that thing off his back, that should do it, " Sasuke said, Hisui thought him the basics to this needles, and it was in great luck that he knew about the needle to the back is only to put your patient to sleep. Haruno gave him a confused look but noddle her head, she shakily took the senbon out of Hisui's back. Right after the thing was taken off him, Hisui woke with a start, his head going to left to right, and he took in a quick breath. He looked down on him and he gave Sasuke a crushing hug, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

"Aniki…"

"ototu-kun" Sasuke said, his voice raspy from the senbons stuck on his neck. Hisui looked up from where he laid his head, and gave him a bright smile, ignoring Haruno and Tazun-san, Hisui kissed the corner of his lips gentle almost sweetly. Haruno turned her face away, fire red from embarrassment; she tried to look anywhere but the sibling having a moment in front of her.

"What happened? Where are Zabuza and the masked boy?" Hisui asked after he withdrew from his stunned brother blushing like crazy, but he listened still for the answer, he can see the mist already vanishing, and the heat of the sun was already making unconfortable.

"Oh! Naruto did it!"

"Did he kill him?" Sasuke suddenly asked he sat up with labor but Hisui held his back and arm so he had some leverage to sit up. Sakura gave a teary smile and shook her negative. Hisui's tense body relaxed and smiled back at the girl. Sasuke nodded and tried to stand up, Hisui and Haruno took both his arms and helped him stand. Both took his arm over their nape and waited for him to move. He started to walk along with the two towards Naruto and Hatake.

'You can follow him Zabuza, to where Haku went, follow him." Hatke said his voice oddly solemn; he replaced his forehead protector over his sharingan, covering his other eye completely. Naruto stood next to Hatake, his hand gripping the man's vest, his head bowed, tears falling down his face. Sasuke wondered what have caused such a reaction from the boy, but he held his tongue.

Sound of footsteps thundering towards them brought Sasuke and the other's attention away from the two who just passed away. Men with different weapons sneered at them, telling them to piss off or die. Naruto naturally didn't like the idea so he made eight shadow clones; unfortunately it only made the hired killers wary of them more. Hatake thought it was a lovely idea and made hundreds of shadow clones himself, making Sasuke want to puke all over his feet. It worked though, the scaring off the fools away thing, it worked.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked back to see Inari and the other villagers holding their own makeshift weapon ready to defend their bridge from the now dead Gato. Naruto grinned at the boy and raised his hand and made an OK sign with it. Inari grinned and raised his own OK sign at Naruto.

They cheered as they saw the men running away from them, tails between their legs. And as they celebrated their victory, Sasuke watched on as Naruto stared at the boy lying next to Zabuza, a determined look settling on his scratched face. Sasuke told himself that he didn't think he'll ever get an answer from the boy even if he dared asked him about it, nor will he ever ask him anyway, seeing the fire in his eyes was enough to tell him that it was something that only made the boy more stronger, from what? Sasuke will just have to wait and find out.

Closing his eyes he leaned into Hisui's body and settled his head on his brother's shoulder, Hisui smiled at him and laid his head onto his brother.

Maybe not now, but someday, yeah someday.

This was yet the beginning he told himself, this is just where their chosen path is just starting, Sasuke held in the scent of the sea, the fresh air calming his thundering hearts. All this trial that they will be facing will only get harder, and this one that seemed so bitter sweet to the blonde boy, Sasuke knew that it won't only not challenge their body and battle instincts but their emotional strength too. Sasuke dreads the day that will come, strong and cold that he is, he will not deny the cracks that litter his skin and the wounds that are still fresh. He feared that day will come and he won't be any more ready than he is today, and that would only spell his own down fall.

Opening his eyes he glanced at his brother, no he'll be fine, just looking at his smiling brother, his bright green eyes shining as he watched the villager and Naruto celebrate, Sasuke knew that he'll be more than ready for anything if his brothers is beside him through it all. He will rise above this that he swears.

A/N: Ughn, I don't like this chapter much, but anyway, I need help from you guys, someone asked if I could maybe squeeze in Gaara in this little love triangle, 'coz she said Lord knows Gaara needs some love, should I? Please tell me alright? Vote on it OK? Make sure to vote before my next posting that would be in two weeks, so Vote away! Oh, and kufufuf… some of you guys are already wondering about Hisui's jump to another level so he could be with Sasuke, you will read about it, but it will take a while until holes will be filled, so try to hang on, honestly I might just try and finish this in 10-12 chapter, I might actually have to make a sequel to this one where they are all grown up, but maybe not, I'll have to consult my muse on that one, maybe make you all want to pull on your hair or something… well that it for now, see you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Ribbons

Hi, guys! Guess what?

You can still vote! Wiii! Anyway, I drafted this chapter for a while and saw that, well I can't just stuff the whole chuunin exam here in one go and not make it look like I crammed the whole thing and knowing myself if I do that then I would most likely forget important parts of the story, so it might take one more chapter to finish the chuunin exam arc, so yeah! So keep on voting! And as always, you find something wrong, please tell me **NICLEY** and I will make it better O.k? Oh and go back to the chapter two added some bits and pieces here and there.

Disclaimer: Not mine, trust me if I did, I'd be swimming in a pool full of money right now, yah hear? Or read in this case.

Note #1: And look out! Omakes will be popping out from nowhere for here to*points to a random direction* over there! So, hang on sweets! Oh, and new characters ahoy! Not occ's cuz I suck at 'em. You will be seeing this * every once and a while, read the bottom to understand them O.k?

Note #2: toddler Hisui's perspective will be shown in this chapter, don't worry not something very heavy, just a childish rambles from a very upset little Hisui who didn't get his strawberry cake in exchange for his hunger for "knowledge" you know you just can't ignore the rambling toddler talk! XD

And a big thanks to details stickler for pointing out something for me! I love you Honey, but I'd love to see you logged in so I can thank you better! But thank you anyway, I keep doing that same mistake over and over again! So yeah, thank you sweet hear!

Warning: *Sigh* if I'm give this warning now, all will be lost, but since I don't want to have other guest going gaga on me, then I will just have to put it: **Kind of taboo incents, yaoi, violence and very dark thoughts coming into light from very young characters, and it will get even more darker as the story progress, so put on your safety belts**.

What's wrong with those two?

Hisui thought angrily as he watched his brother and Naruto-kun look away from each other sharply as if being burned by ice right after Naruto-kun arrived at their meeting ground, they've been doing this for two weeks now, they've been ignoring the other and will only speak if they really needed to which was to only yell out something very offensive towards the other that even Hatake-sensei once had to reprehend them, namely Aniki (and yes, Husi made him eat five huge hard candies for his trouble, took all the tomatoes from his garden and gave them all to Kiba-kun* and his teammates, though somehow that only seemed to have aggravated his brother to another level all together ), Naruto-kun would only speak to him and act as if Aniki isn't around and would even yell equally detestable things at his Aniki when he reached that point that he just can't overlook the other boy, which was more often than not (yes, Hisui made him eat vegetables and confiscated all his ramen cup noodles away from him and went so far as to request Ichiraku-jiji to not to serve Naruto-kun any ramen for the rest of the week as chastening). And it's starting to make Hisui a little worried and very angry and you don't want an angry Hisui on your butt now do you?

He noticed right after they have returned from the escorting mission, he thought it was only because they were all beat tired from the mission and journey so he let go, it was only normal for his brother to be snappish when tired and Naruto-kun was too busy asking Hatake-sensei for new missions right after this one, Haruno-san though very exhausted she was still yelling at Naruto-kun to at least let them all rest up before asking for a new mission. All was normal until the next mission…

Naruto-kun was so quite that Haruno-san grabbed him by the collar and dashed him to the Konoha Hospital with such alarming speed Hisui thought she just might leave trails of fire in her wake. Aniki only stuck his nose up in the sky when he asked why Naruto-kun was like that, Hisui thought it was almost normal for him to act like he did, but he could see the reluctance and embarrassment in his eyes,( and considering that he already have seen the two have a go at each other just the other day and the week before and so on and so forth; come on, we already know how they are) that Hisui got this queer feeling that there was something happening between the two of them. He once read a book with the same scenario as this, but he just can remember what it was, hopefully he can recall the title so he can help them whatever this thing between them is.

He can vaguely recall a pink cover on hardbound cover and a bunch of hearts on it, or was it stars? Mother used to read those things when she had nothing else to do after her chores, she'd always blush like mad and yet she'd giggle a lot, father would always have this pinched look on his face and would never ever dare touch the book, and Hisui never knew why, Itachi-nii would always be there if he ever tried to get his hands on it and thus taking away the book from his sticky hands, but then sticky hands will always be sticky hands, nothing would stand in his way when it comes to his thirst for knowledge and (re: scary) curiosity. In the end he finally made up his mind and made a plan, a plan that will ultimately get his little fingers on the desired book. He watched his older brother every day, tried to remember the time he would live the house and would come back home, though it was erratic at best he willed himself to keep up with the time he will leave and come back, he waited for the right time, and after a week of waiting and observing opportunity struck and like always, his brother still had this kind of pattern of when he would leave and come home, so it was 7:30 in the morning and 5:15 in the afternoon? That seemed to be just right.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Sitting beside his Sasuke-niisama as they munched on their pancakes by the open wooden slides, legs kicking lazily back and forth, just watching the kois swim around the huge pond in front of them. It was too early in the morning for little monsters to be up but as a children of the Uchiha house, they made sure to train their offspring early, thus Hisui and his still sleepy Niisama were up and about munching on their still warm pancakes with warm tea by their side, both still in their pajamas, hair still a mess.

Hisui watched closely as his Aniki strap in his sandals and bid his good bye to their Chichi-ue and Haha-ue. Chichi-ue answered back with a light nod and Haha-ue touched his cheek and gave him a tender loving smile, Aniki's eyes glowed softly at Haha-ue and turned his eyes towards him and his Niisama. Hisui tagged at Niisama's sleeves to get the now almost asleep brother, pancake still in his mouth, Sasuke jerked and scrubbed at his eyes and gave Hisui a wondering look. Niisama leaned in towards Hisuis face and pecked him on the noses right after he took out the pancake out of his mouth, Niisama smiled at him sleepily and placed his pancake back into his mouth and waited for Hisui to tell him what he wanted.

"Niisama, Aniki is looking at us, we have to look at him too," Hisui said, his soft but high voice whispering to his brother, making his mother smile happily at them, how she adores her two youngest. Niisama titled his head to his left and blinked slowly, dazed almost, he nodded his head and looked up to see their Aniki chuckling, amused by the two's cutes moment to date. Aniki waved his hand to them, gesturing them to come to him, squealing in delight, Hisui and Niisama stopped in front of their Aniki and waited for the older Uchiha to do something. Kneeling, Aniki waited for the second eldest Uchiha child to come closer for him to poke him with his forefinger and ring finger earning himself a glower and a yell of protest from Niisama, "Stupid big brother! Don't do that!"

"Look after Hisui for me ne, otoutu-kun? Keep those mean boys away from him alright?" Aniki asked Niisama, his eyes staring at his younger brother directly as he waited for Niisama to answer.

"Of course I will! I'll never let those idiots try and touch Hisui-tan!" Shouted Sasuke, his arms crossed in front of his chest, nose in the air, haughty and arrogant, his voice taking in an almost offended tone, as if Itachi even dared to assume that Sasuke would even let Hisui-tan leave his sight.

"Good to know, then you'll always be by his side then?"

"Yeah, and even in bed too!" Sasuke said his eyes looking straight back at his Aniki, making Mikoto let out a small giggle by her tired looking husband's side, sighing exasperatedly already adjusted with the idea of his second having developed something that he will ignore with the best of his abilities, truly, Sasuke's baby brother complex is getting too tiring to even think about, he blames Jin for that*.

"NIisama always sits beside me in lunch time too." Hisui said sweetly looking up at his Aniki, his hands holding on to Sasuke's sleeves, his big eyes bigger than usual as he tried to tell his Aniki that Niisama was always there when the bigger boys try and bully him.

And there's his youngest, always ready to inflate his big brother's head with his praises, his sweet lips victimizing every single one of them to his unconscious manipulative bidding causing them, more often than not trouble and hell a fun and amusement for the gakis.

There was a time that Hisui once thought that it would be so smart to charm the baker at the town to give him and Sasuke free cakes, each. Unfortunately for him, the baker who gave them the cakes wasn't the owner and well, the owner of the bakery charged straight at the Uchiha complex demanding Fugaku to pay for the cakes the two troublemakers so happily munched on and mind, the blasted two whole cakes were bloody expensive due to the nature of the ingredients used to make the things, took half of his wallet's content, it did; and you ask him why he's so bitchy, to have to witness his family's perks every single day of the year tends to have its way with you, even if you are the great Uchiha Fugaku.

Chuckling at his father's exasperated shake of his head, Itachi turned to his baby brother and leaned in and rubbed his nose onto the smaller one in front of him, as always Hisui would let out a happy giggle and return the nose rubbing back to his Aniki his small hands touching both sides of his face, loving the tender affection that his Aniki would only show in front of his love ones, especially him and Niisama.

"Be good for me little birdy,"

"O.K Aniki!" Hisui said his brightly chirp to his brother, giggling when Niisama gave a jealous whine and snatched him away from Aniki, giving Aniki an angry glower and rubbed his own nose on to a now giggling toddler, his happy laughter bringing a small lift of their father's lips and an adoring coo from their mother.

"No asking Hokage-sama to tell the bakery to give you free cakes, alright?"

"Awww!"

"Little birdy."

"O.k!" Hisui said, his eyes lowering as his lips jotted out to show that he wasn't very happy with what he was forced to agree to, making Itachi chuckle fondly at him. He looked Sasuke and asked the same of his brother with his eyes, Sasuke crossed his arms and bowed his head a sulky scowl on his head, he nodded anyway, right after Itachi raised his hand and made to flick his forehead with it, "Ok, Ok fine, we won't!"

"Good, behave whilst I'm gone baby brothers mine."

"O.k, Aniki"

"Hn."

"I'll be off now, mother, father," said the eldest Uchiha child to his parents, his blank face already placed on, their parents gave their own good bye and watched as he patted both his baby brother's head and left for his three day mission, not noticing the mischievous look that settled on their normally well behaved youngest child's sweet face.

Alright, must start the 'mission'!

Aniki always said that one must always be quick when it comes to missions, so start it whenever he finds an opening, and here it is, because you must always listen to Aniki, cause his the bestes and coolest ninja ever! So with that in his very determined mind, Hisui turned to his mother and asked in the most innocent and sweetest voice he can muster he asked his mother:

"Haha-ue can I have some milk please?"

"Of course little kitten," Mikoto said as she patted Hisui's head and walked towards the kitchen intending to get some milk for her little angel. Hisui smiled brightly at her and took his Niisama's hand in his and peered up to his Chichi-ue, he looked at him through his long lashes and asked in his small but strong voice, "Can we please play outside after practice please, Dada?"

Lesson one on how to become the best ninja ever according to Aniki, always use Dada when you are up against the big boss! Star at home, better yet, start with your father, well that's what Aniki said, whatever that means.

Keeping his groan inside he tried his best not to give in to the boy's killer move, Fugaku will only tell you this once and once only: he is a sucker to his youngest's sweet talking and huge bright eyes that tends to bend Fugaku into anything that the boy wish of him, Sasuke can too, with his charming pout and childish foot stomping, but not as much as Hisui, that boy was born with natural father arsenals, much to Mikoto's delight and to Itachi's amusement.

As a few seconds tick by, Fugaku's resolve slowly crumbled as Sasuke added his own pout into convincing him to let them play, he closed his eyes and said "No," only to feel a pair of small hands gripping his pants, making him look down to see Hisui looking up at him with now teary eyes, Sasuke giving an angry pout, looking down his own big eyes getting watery.

"Dada…" whimpered Hisui , Oh Kami, Oh fine! Curse the word Dada to the deepest bowels of the underworld! Curse it!

And that was that, he gave in, just like that. Stupid daddy arsenals, stupid Jin* passing them on to his two youngest, he could just tell that that man have pulled strings on faith or even his DNA and made sure to have passed his unforgivable traits to these blasted children just to make his life difficult, damn him!

"Fine! But after your training, and you both better know how to make perfect fire balls!" the man grouched, his eyes expertly avoiding his wife's own sparkling ones.

"Yeah!" Sasuke yelled, his little fist pumping up, his bright smile blinding his father.

"Wee! Dada's the best Dada ever!" Hisui yelled, his hand in the air, his little cheer bring Sasuke to do the same.

Shaking his head, Fugaku walked towards where he can hear his wife laughing happily, towards the kitchen, ah maybe he will let that one pass for now, the smiles on the little monster's faces was worth the bullying, it was rather nice to see that smile on Sasuke's face, it made him feel less of a dick that he usually was.

"Ne, ne, Hisui-tan, what do you want to play after the training, huh? Do you want to play ninja?" Asked Sasuke as he bounced towards the same direction their father walked to. He looked towards the now grinning Hisui; Sasuke suddenly stepped away from his baby brother, sweat already forming on his forehead.

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke his eyes warily watching Hisui-tan's movement, wincing when he looked at his brother with that scary, scary grin. He knew that he shouldn't let Hisui-tan listen to Aniki's crazy 'ninja lessons'! It's scary!

"We're going to into a mission Nii-nii!"

"Huh?" Sasuke visibly relaxed as he stepped closer to Hisui-tan knowing that he won't do anything very naughty and get their bums spanked red by their father. He titled his head to the left and poked his brother's chubby cheeks, he grinned when his brother whined at him

"I said we're going into a mission! We're going to find a something and save it!" yelling his statement with his small arms raised up above his head.

"Really? What are we going to save? Is it some gold coins? Or is it some awesome sword made of silver and diamonds that can kill big dragons, huh, or is it a pretty princess that was locked up a floating mansion? Tell me!" Sasuke asked quickly, voice an excited soft whisper, looking from left to right as his baby brother slapped his little hands on his own lips quickly looking over Sasuke's shoulder and behind him.

"No, not that! But it's going to be very hard, so we'll have to be careful, Niisama. And dragons are meant to be looked after, the tamers won't like if we harm one, they're scary, horntails are very strong after all," Hisui said happily, unconscious of his already rather manipulative side developing, glad that his brother was ready to help him find the treasure from their Aniki and maybe even from their mother, Hisui would find the book and ask Niisama to read it to him once they save it, and then he will finally learn why Hahaue was so happy when she reads the pink book.

Sasuke on the other hand wondered what a horntail was. Was it some new kind of imaginary name for a dragon that Hisui thought of, and tamers, what are those? Oh well, whatever, chalking it off as a Hisui-thing, Sasuke happily followed his baby brother and prepared for their 'mission'.

It took them the whole afternoon to actually learn where their mother hid the book, and another whole afternoon the next day to make plans of getting their little grabby hands on it, and finally after the next day after that, they got the book from inside one of the spacious rooms just beside their parent's room.

They sat under the huge Cyprus tree and opened the treasure book, only to stare at the new and hard words, having no clue what some words meant, never mind the whole thing was about, they stared at it until sandal clad feet came into their view just next to the book. Looking up, they were greeted by an amused looking Aniki, his hand covering his mouth, trying to not laugh at their clueless looks.

"So, found what you were looking for?"

"Nu-uh, we found nothing at all!" said a confused Sasuke, his brows furrowed a sulky tone entering his still high voice, and he pouted at his brother and crossed his little arms in front of him.

"No!" Hiusi cried, his arms rising for his Aniki to take him up, make it better! He was so tired after the training and they had to look around their big big house and then they had to get pass father to get to the book and then they don't even know half of what the book says! It wasn't fair! And what's worse, they had to exchange the strawberry cakes for their afternoon play so they can look for the pink book, and all he got was that Nagi-kun was ignoring his friend Sora-kun because he was worried or something for Sora-kun, so he would always look the other way when Sora-kun arrives, and he was so mean and he was being rude to poor Sora-kun! That wasn't nice! It's bad to be rude, Hisui hates rude! He just wants his cake and his Aniki!

"I see, there there, otouto-chan, no more crying," said a now smiling Itachi, he scooped up a now wailing Hisui, his hand rubbing circles on the upset little boy's back. Sasuke bolted upwards as he watched his baby brother wailing his heart out, he grabbed his brother's white shorts and tried to reach his Hisui-tan so he can pet him, he wanted to make it all better. He stopped fussing right after a bigger hand was placed upon his head, staring up; he watched his Aniki look down on them and smiled warmly.

"Have you learned you lesson then?" Itachi asked, his tone soft and calm, letting Hisui know that he was o.k now, that if the bad pink book ever making sad again, Itachi-niisama would burn it for him. Itachi watched as his baby brother wipe at his eyes, he chuckled silently as Hisui laid his head on his shoulder and said in his most determined voice he said,

"No,"

"Never!" Sasuke hollered from below his little fist pumping upwards, his face a look of childish stubbornness, that Itachi knew he somehow got from him.

Smirking, Itachi thought amused, but of course.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Hisui smiled at nothing in particular remembering that funny moment in their family's life, those moments like that where the best times of him life, the feeling of having someone look after you and care for you. Though father was never the type to hug you when your upset and he was never to give out praises, his rare praises and compliments are important and precious, he was still there for them, even right after they have passed the age limit for their sharingan to materialized he was still there, though he was disappointed at the thought that he and his brother never got to activate the doujuutsu, he still trained them, still loved them in his own stern way.

It was sad, they were too young to understand that their father still loved them, that he was still there looking after them, though it was till a hard blow for him to not have two more protégés in his hands, he was there, right there. They were so childish that they never realized that he was still part of their life even after their 8th birthday of no sharingan.

Maybe the man was at fault too, oh of course he was, I mean, sure his reaction towards them right after their 8th birthday and still no sharingan flashing in their eyes was something a prideful man like him would take painfully, foolish it may seem to the other people outside of their clan, but that was how they were raised, even his father was a victim of such harsh way of their clan, Hisui can never really blame the man anymore now that he was older and a little bit more wiser. He could never really change the past nor can ever take back the hurt feeling he had for his father after the cold treatment they earned, but what he can do was respect and keep the man's memory in his heart.

Touching the wooden railing that he was leaning on, his eyes wondered towards the river, watching as the water flow peacefully along the stream, letting the rocks guided its path. Hisui rubbed the wood with his fingers lightly as a flash of red hair passed by the surface of the water, not even flinching or reacting to the sudden appearance. Closing his eyes, Hisui tried to catch the image of the lady with bright red hair as she danced around in his mind's eyes, trying to see more of the bleared face of the seemingly happy woman. Once back when he was much younger, right after their father's sudden change of heart towards them, he fell into a dark depression, or at least back then that was what he have thought that he felt before, now all Hisui saw was a foolish type of growing pains. He would be startled by an image of a woman with flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes just like his, she would materialize whenever he finds himself thinking of family and how he have disappointed them for not being better enough or not talented enough, the woman's soft laughter and warm presence would calm him and the light that comes along the woman would shine upon Hisui's dark corner and make it better.

How curios, somehow whenever his thoughts wonder to that topic, he would always, always have an image of a beautiful woman with dazzling red hair and bright green eyes, Hisui can never really see her whole face, but he can vividly see the woman's flaming red hair and eyes just like his. Whenever he does see her in his mind's eye, he could feel a great wash of love and warmth that could only match up to his brother. And there was this man with unruly hair with a big hazel eyes looking at him lovingly along with another pair of men, one with jet black hair and a jolly bark of laughter accompanying him whenever he see him in his dreams, the other man with hazel hair and kind smile, a calming feel always with him. He could never really see their faces, it would always have a haze covering their features, and if he ever forced himself to see their faces, his head would hurt something awful, to a point that he fell sick right after he pushed himself hard once, after that he never attempted to it again. Who could this people be?

He got used to her to the point that he tried to talk to her, asking her what's her name, where did she came from and is she his guardian angel, she would smile at him and would dance again around him not answering his question. He tried to follow her around, he even tried to dance with her, she would laugh at him and the happy wash of love would shower over him again. It took him long to get close to her enough to reach her, he was so sad at the time, witnessing yet another scolding of his brother from their stern father, Hisui cried his heart out and fell asleep in tears. She came again, this time with a man with unruly hair and jolly hazel eyes waving at him to play with him; he held a small golden ball in his hand as the other one held the red haired woman's other hand. Hisui feeling so relax and calm in this man's presence, he ran towards him, watching in awe and delight as the golden ball spouted wings. He cried with joy as he chased the ball around the fields as the man and woman cheered him on. Finally catching the ball in his hands, he turned to find the red haired lady and blacked haired man behind him smiling proudly at him, he smiled brightly at the outstretched arms and ran as has as his little legs can take him to the pair, only to find himself in his bed, tears flowing from his red eyes, no golden ball in his hands and no lovely lady and kind man waiting for him to hug.

He cried his heart out the whole day, so upset that the kind lady would never want to hug him, that the golden ball would never play with him and the jolly man would never want smile at him proudly ever again. He fell ill that day, he worried his parents needlessly too, poor Hahaue fussed over him the whole day, neglecting her chores and stayed by his side until he was at least fine to leave for a while. Itachi-niisama stayed by his side too, he read him his books and told him myths and legends that he loved the most and Sasuke-niisama refused to train until he was well enough to train with him, never leaving his side even after a warning from their father. His father stayed by the open wooden doors next to his room, smoking his pipe endlessly, and even as he left he would give Sasuke-niisama an absolute order of watching over him and to make sure to report everything that would occur within the room, telling him that it would be a good training for the boy to hone his observation skills, when his mother and oldest brother knew what he really meant. He stopped ordering Niisama to go out and train after yet another high fever settle on Hisui, it rocked everyone to the point that father had allowed this moment of silence take effect on them all.

He never did like being ill, his head would hurt so much that it would bring him to tears that would only make the pounding of his head worse due to his clog nose and tears, the swelling of his nasal passages disallowing air to pass through. The coughing was awful; the pain that would accompany the headache whilst he coughed with his swollen throat was enough for him to beg his mother to make it better, thus making his poor mother worry needlessly, oh how he hated it. Yet those where the only times that he would have his wish to have his whole family come together, selfish as it may sound he sometimes wished that he have never got better from his weak body. His body wasn't every strong to begin with, but as he grew older he somehow gained strength to actually train as a ninja, much to his father's silent relief.

As the third night of being sick the lady brought two more warm people for him to play with, though if he ever tried to touch them, they would fade from his sight, yet again breaking his frail heart. He understood it after the second fading, so he made sure to never touch them, always keep his fingers not to touch the blacked hair man's fingers or not to sit too close to the calm man with hazel hair when he read to him stories of a boy who survived a killing curse and lived through trials and adventures along with his two best friends, slaying basilisks, stealing a golden egg from a mother dragon and much much more. He enjoyed them all, listening to the man's soft and calming voice, smiling when he would lower his voice when the boy that survived the killing curse would tell a secret to his friends or when he would silently say the antagonist's feared name, which he could never remember what. He would always have this type of anger whenever the headmaster of the magical school would never tell him the truth or whenever someone would do something that would only do more harm than help to the boy, as if he knew how the boy would feel if anyone would do the same to him. He felt like he knew this story, as if he was there when it all happened, or as if he was there when then the author of the book wrote it, him looking over the person's shoulder, watching the person's hand carefully write the words on paper. He knew something from this, he could tell, he just knew that he had something to do with this tragic hero's life. But to his disbelief, he could only recall only a fourth of this story, much to his disappointment.

He felt the pang of hurt and sadness as the kind man that read to him under the shade of the tree read to him the last chapter of the boy who survived, held his tears as he told him of the boy suffering from the loss of his friends and family, the guilt weighting over him. His big eyes never living the man's quivering lips as he retold him of the boy's decision of following his beloved godfather through the same veil that he fell through, just letting everything go and wanting to be with his parents.

Oh how he pitied for the poor boy, oh how he wept for the boy's best friends along with two other great friends who tried in vain to pull him back from the veil, his best friend's finger almost touching the boy's but not enough for him to grab a hold and pull him back, and oh how he wished for the poor boy to be finally happy where he is right now, he pray that the boy have finally had what he was looking for. Even after all those years he still wondered if the tragic hero finally found peace. Sincerely, Hisui hoped he did.

Looking up from where he locked his eyes on, he saw that his Niisama still by the railing in front of him doing a great job of ignoring the blonde boy who was sitting on the railing just a bit away from him, arms still crossed on his chest. Sighing he gave his brother his best glare and watched in mild satisfaction as his brother suddenly flinched, there, a good sign that you won't be seeing tomatoes for another two weeks and a whole bunch of hard candies in assorted flavors, make no doubt that Hisui would be buying the most absurdly sweet ones just for you, he may have forgiven his sulking brother, but that didn't mean that he was off the hook. Sasuke, as if hearing the threat started to pale and sweat, his shoulders raising with fear, his eyes flicking from where he was staring at and to a still glaring but pleasantly smiling Hisui. Aniki flinched visibly.

Good, someone got the message.

Really, Hisui never did like calling anyone an idiot but this two just forcing him to. What could have happened? He could only assume this started right after their first real mission, but for the love of him he could never really which part! Oh! This is getting them nowhere! Hisui though as the two exchanged glares and quickly looked away again, their noses high up in the sky. Hisui really needs to find that book so he could something about the idiot duo. The problem is where could that book be? Last time he saw it is that the book was laying on top of the table of the kitchen that morning of the-No, no, let's not go there, Hisui thought, let's not go there.

Never mind, he'll check it out when they return home, it might probably at the attic. He might ask his brother to accompany him in there, the dark still scares him, not to mention the items in there…it was still too painful to even look at, he'll be fine if his brother is with him, but if not? Then he will have to just look elsewhere.

Now a week later, here they are again waiting for their teacher to arrive, Hisui thought of trying to uncover the mystery between Naruto-kun and Aniki since being around Hatake-sensei enough to know that they will be here for a very long time so he opted to do something progressive. Tilting his head to the side he stared at his brother for a long while, noticing the blush that was blooming on the older Uchiha and the sweat that was gathering on his brother's forehead and the twitch that was developing just under his eyebrow; he never really knew the power he had over his big brother, the weight of his eyes on his flustered brother was starting to hurt his brother in ways he would not understand till the time his proper age comes around, thus the unnerving feeling Sasuke was suffering under from, heaven forbid if Hisui ever discover it, poor Sasuke will be more than often than not on his knees in front of the seemingly adorable and innocent boy.

Sighing he watched with a faint frown on his lips as his brother and Naruto-kun continued on to ignore each other, good grief if this goes on their teamwork will suffer along with the results of the mission. The last one almost ended with both him and Haruno-san taking a trip to the hospital because of the two elder boys too distracted by throwing nasty comments at each other to notice that Haruno-san's leg had been trapped under a boulder, Hisui jumped in front of her just in time to fend off incoming skurikens heading towards the injured girl.

UCHIHA HISUI

"Haruno-san!" Hisui yelled, his arms already raised to deflect the incoming shurikens, he took out his senbons throwing them in practiced ease, the weapons clashed and were flew away from them, lowering himself down to Haruno-san's eye level he looked over the whimpering girl's leg, hissing in sympathy as he saw the already blooming blood and bruises on the pale leg, it looked fine enough to be stitched and bandaged up, but growing up watching his mother mend his clan members, Hisui knew it would take a while for this one to heal completely.

Suddenly he jerked up to see yet another wave of shurikens heading their way; he stood and again brought out more senbons knowing full well that if he used one more batch after this, he will not have enough to counter another attack. Gritting his teeth he threw a quick glance towards his brother and Naruto-kun who were holding their own against rouged ninjas, still barking at each other as they deliver punches and kicks on the shinobis, too preoccupied as they yelled at each other, they were more into their little quarrel among themselves almost ignoring the enemies, Hisui thought that the only reason they were even punching the day lights out the shinobis is that they were getting in the way of their fight. Fools!

Hisui is going to have their behinds on a platter once this mission is over! How could they be fighting at a time like this? Oh how he will punch the both of them from here to next Monday! Before Hisui could issue an annoyed bark at the duo, another wave of weapons fly towards them, this time skurikens and kunais speeding off towards the two of them, Hisui thought that this was simply starting to get a bit boring and then he suddenly took that back.

Wide eyes got even larger as they watched kunais zip towards them, kunais that had paper bombs attached to strings tied around the handled, oh no! Oh Kami! How was he going to take those out? His already small amount of senbons could never take on much of the incoming weapons coming towards them, and he can't really throw his senbons towards the ones that had paper bombs on them, considering the number of skurikens and kunai seemed to be roughly the same amount so if he did choose that route, not to mention that he could set the bombs off and even if he could stop them the shurikens would still be slicing them up, and dodging the things would be a bad idea lest he let Haruno-san turn in to cheese, the boulder was too big and wide for him to lift it off the injured girl, even with his strength the amount of time that he needs to lift the thing off Haruno-san and place the thing down along with the time he needs to carry the girl up and run is limited and quickly wasting, there was only one thing to do.

"Aniki!"

Suddenly a wall of earth surged upward and was standing in front of them with sounds of metal hitting it, Hisui covered his ears as deafening explosions ranged just mere inches away from them the wall of earth protecting them, dust and smoke covered them as explosions after explosion battered the wall in front of them. Haruno-san gave small little whimpers every once in a while, her shoulders shaking as they listened to the bombs that should have been them it was killing and not the poor wall. Still the wall of earth did not waver even though it shuddered and groaned from the impact, Hisui prayed that his brother and Naruto-kun have improved their speed for when this mission is done and over with he will shave their heads with their father's katana, damn accuracy.

"Well, that went better than I thought it should have," said Hatake-sensei from where he was crouching just a bit further from them as the dust cleared off, Hisui immediately saw the target on the ground knocked out, the package they were assigned to retrieve in his left arm as his right was palm down on the ground, that Hisui assumed that was where the charka come from that ordered the earth to rise up for their protection.

"I…I, thank you Hatake-sensei," said Hisui voice a little raspy from suddenly drying up in fear of being blasted into little bits and pieces, sending his poor brains sky high.

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi-sensei," Haruno said, obviously still pained by the rock still on her now probably numb leg. Hisui

"Hisui-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto-kun cried from where he finally realizes that Hisui-chan and Sakura-chan were in trouble, if only Sasuke-teme wasn't bothering the shit out of him. He ran as quick as he can to where Hisui-chan and Sakura-chan where, as he stopped in front of them, he was rewarded by a pair of equally scary glare from the two.

Oh man, Naruto have never been subjected to such a terrifying look in his young life. He could actually feel the heat of the glare making him break a sweat, the two pairs of green eyes where glowing so eerily the same he heed Kakashi-sensei's subtle warning to walk his ass away from the two very chafe shinobis.

"Ahaha, well, ahaha, well seeing as you guys are alright, I'll just be-"

"The first thing I'll be doing after I heal this damn leg is I'm going to kick your ass up to Jupiter, that I swear!" Screeched Sakura-chan, her fist waving from left to right, Naruto thought even if she was still had her leg under that thing he can tell that Sakura-chan can make due with her fist to send him up to Jupiter just fine.

Cringing he dared to peer at Hisui-chan, who was…not there? What?

"Otoutu-kun, are you alright, are you hurt? Let me see," Sasuke said as he walked quickly to his fast approaching brother, silently barking at himself for letting the blonde idiot destructing him from his baby brother, never taking notice of Hisui's raised fist or the angry and hurt look Hisui was sporting, though he did when the younger boy's fist was mere centimeters from his face.

"Oi! What? Hey! Otoutu-kun what the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke yelped as he blocked his younger brother's attacks his arms taking in the heavy strikes his little brother was showering him with, grunting as he took one to the face when he deflected his brother's side kick to his hip. He yelled as the smaller boy delivered a rather painful looking kick to the shin. Kakashi-sensei watched amused as the usually soft spoken Uchiha pounded his brother with his punches and kicks enjoying the rare sight of the number one rookie get owned by the 'sweetest boy of the year', oh ho ho, it may seem Sasuke will be doing some groveling for a very looong time, if the angry battle cry the smallest of the Uchiha brothers gave as he finally got a good one on the older boy sending him right through the trees is any indication of how miffed the little Uchiha is.

Ow, that just has to smart, man that was a hard one the kid landed on his brother.

"Whoa! Oh man! That was so cool Hisui-chan!" crowed Naruto as he helped Sakura out from the boulder Kakashi was holding up so she could slide out. Hisui turned to him slowly a very dark aura hanging around the now very irate genin, his eyes glowing emerald green, the flat look his face was sporting made up Kakashi's resolve to never piss him off.

"What?" Hisui growled softly, his flat facial expression wicked with unadulterated wish to harm someone preferably the blonde boy.

"Ah! Ah, nothing, nothing at all…" whimpered Naruto from where he was still nursing a red lump on the crown on his head, curtsey of a now free and equally murderous Sakura. He reminded him of one of his ninja dogs when they were being scolded at or just reminded him of a general look of a kicked puppy, poor kid. Kakashi could see it now, Naruto or Sasuke, it would only lead to one path, whomever Uchiha Hisui chooses that poor man would be labeled as a whipped man, oh, whipped…whipped cream and pretty boys…No! Keep yourself together Kakashi! Now where was he again? Oh right, Uchiha Hisui's freaking inhuman strength, boy the kid's scary.

Ah, well at least Kakashi didn't need to test the boy's rumored inhuman strength anymore, he was actually thinking of twisting the boy's panties into a bow so he could see some fire in there and test the limits of the boy, thank the heavens the two idiots saved him the trouble and body ache. Smiling from behind his mask, Kakashi watched as a disoriented Sasuke emerged from the woods where he flew to, taking in the bruised form appraisingly observing happily as the blue patch on the boy's otherwise pale skin turn black, oh yeah his very thankful indeed!

Kitten got claws! Kufufufu…oh wait! Wait! Kitten?

Kakashi turned away from the scene his self-control already taking a backseat,( and for starters, his self-control have never been that strong anyway) his grin getting bigger as he thought of the sentence above, all kinds of perverted thoughts flying through his green green brain, for example, an eighteen year old Hisui clad in leather shorts and short sleeved leather vest, furry black kitten ears on top of his head, knee high leather boots with bells on both heels….oh wow…and, and then a long kitty tail…with a small bell tied to its end…ugh…and…and oh getting dizzy now…a…a whip, a whip…

A naked Naruto in front of him, bound and powerless, strapped down on a chair…a…whoo! Keep it together Kakashi; you're doing good, O.K.? Where was he again? Oh! Oh yeah! Poor nineteen year old Naruto strapped to the chair, with a gag on his mouth…ah…beside an equally naked and helpless Sasuke next to the blonde…a fuck…oh Kami!

That's too much, no wait maybe he could squeeze a Kitty Iruka in there too-

Kakashi's train of thought was suddenly derailed as a very hard kick was delivered to the back of his head spraying most of the blood from his nose through the air as the blonde boy kicked it bellowing:

"I don't like the way your nose is bleeding for no reason there you perv!"

"Kick him hard Naruto!" Haruno yelled from where she was sitting just beside a flat looking Hisui, his eyes watching the blonde boy land a good one on their idiot teacher.

"Ch, you're a disgrace to the shinobi way." Sasuke said, snappish and arrogant, opting to forget that he himself was very much beat up by his own little brother…

and for the finishing blow

"Perverted _**OLD**_ man," Hisui whispered loudly enough to turn Kakashi into white stone, his pride shattering to the ground, his students not caring as they watch him with satisfied looks on their young faces.

UCHIHA SASUKE

Hisui hadn't really forgiven his brother and Naruto-kun for that one; he made things very difficult for the two idiots, especially during when Haruno-san had to spend two days in the hospital. The poor girl indeed needed to at least a week more to heal her injured leg not completely mind, but for her to at least run and kick with it; the accident caused a fracture to the girl's bone, it caused swelling from the wound was infected because of the prolonged exposure to the grime and other things that that was attached or have grown on the boulder that have fallen on the Haruno-san's leg.

Hisui didn't talked to them at all, having still being still feeling betrayed by the two, he would only talk to his brother when he was calling him to eat of ask him to go and buy him the ingredients he will need to cook dinner with other than that any effort of trying to start a conversation would be dutifully be ignored, never mind the effort of asking for forgiveness from the other party.

Naruto-kun was a different matter altogether Hisui thought, the boy from the very moment Haruno-san yelled at the blonde of why Hisui and she were ignoring them, or in Haruno-san's case snapping and beating him into paste, he instantly felt guilty and asked for their forgiveness, going as far as promising to eat every vegetable he would see and find in the market and forget ever hearing the word 'Ramen.'

It did not worked.

Haruno-san went ballistic (Forsaking freaking Ramen won't heal my leg you ass! Die already you retarded little baka!) on him and made a brawl here and there in the hospital room trying to choke Naruto-kun with her arms around the blonde boy's neck, turning his face blue. Poor Haruno-san needed to be restrain after that little incident, that and they were officially banned from the Konoha hospital as visitors.

UCHIHA SASUKE

"Well, I guess we're not welcomed in the hospital anymore" said the lazy looking Kakashi as he surveyed the huge gaping hole just beside Sakura's room, ignoring the menacing glowering of his three other team members, rubbing at his covered chin with his forefinger, the hair of his back of his neck standing on end, wondering if he could just loose them and save his hide from being pummeled by any of this three, or worse by all of them.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like my fault that Sakura-chan was still pissed you know?" grumbled the blonde boy as he gingerly rubbed his still smarting lump on the top of his head, pouting and sniffing at the thought of the rose haired girl. He chanced a look at Hisui-chan and saw that he was still not looking at him. Like a puppy that didn't get any treat from his master because Naruto was being bad, he felt his nonexistent ears flop down and his tail going limp, looking down on the ground, he tried not to sniff, oh man, Hisui-chan hates him.

Whimpering like a kicked dog, he bowed his head and allowed himself to wallow in his self-pity, this is all Sasuke-teme's fault! If he wasn't being such a prick he wouldn't be distracted from protecting both Sakura-chan and Hisui-chan! Oh man, what is going to do? Hisui-chan rarely gets angry at him. Naruto chanced at glance on the younger boy finding him walking a bit afar from a sulking teme, man what was he going to do? Hisui-chan has never been mad at him like this, never! Well on a brighter note he wasn't the only one being ignored, hah! Take that you butt-duck dork!

His always been so kind to him, always smiling at him at if he was being particularly stupid at times that he knew he would probably give a good wack to anyone who would act like him and he tends to be very silly most of the time. Hisui would give him treats he cooked just for him and his belief in him made him feel so much lighter, all the bad things that happened to him and all the harsh words that were ever thrown at him vanishes into nothingness with just Hisui's yummy treats.

Naruto knew that Sasuke and Hisui were the closest things that he could have as a friend, heck he would even go as far as calling them his only family he knew, maybe, no not maybe, he knew Iruka-sensei is part of his family, he was like a big brother, someone who would be there whenever he needed someone to tell his problems or someone to ask of something he can't ask Hisui or Sasuke. He was the first to become a part of his family. He was the one who kept him in line when he hasn't met the Uchiha siblings still. He would have so much trouble with him the vandalized faces of the past Hokages to the smoke bombs on poor unsuspecting passersby to the courtyard fights he would start just because he couldn't take the nasty but true words of his seniors who knew better to pick on the 'monster' of the school, but he never did give up on him. Hell! I mean come on! Iruka-sensei, when Mizuki-teme thought that it'd would be smart to fool him and tell him to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage just to get his hands on the dark seals took the big-ass shuriken for him because he cares for him. He was there from the very beginning and he was so blessed to have seen that, felt that, he was, still is thankful that Iruka-sensei was always there, keeping a safe guard around him from the hateful people away from him. I guess you could call him as the wall that kept him from the heat of the glares he was always being subjected to, the warm shield that warmed him from the cold feeling he feels from the villagers. Like wall of sanctuary to his scared soul, from all the frightening things that are out there ready eat him whole without any remorse.

Touching his forehead protector, feeling the engraved leaf there, Naruto smiled to himself feeling a bit better knowing that he will always have someone to look after him; heaven knows how much looking after he will need if he were to take the path of being the next Hokage. Naruto knew that the path he now so determined to take will take a lot of him to become what he wanted, maybe he may never be a hokage, but serving the village would be enough for him too. This was his home from the very beginning, this was where born and where he met the Uchiha brothers, Iruka-sensei and his other friends, the place have learned to call home, yeah, the villagers have been less than cordial to him, not even, they tend be less caring when bad things happen to him, but hey they were some who would at least say hello or good morning and even good luck to him from time to time, those are the ones he would never mind dying for, but like he said, those people are rare. It's painful to know they will never like him the way he wish they would, nor will they ever change anytime soon, Naruto's only hope is that they will see him for who he is someday when he becomes their village leader, their beloved Hokage. Time can only tell if he were really are to take the place as the hokage, if not, then he still had people to protect even if he was just a regular ninja, the safety of the people he care for what matters the most to him.

Yeah, that's what matters the most. Naruto thought as he imaged a pair of sparkling emerald toned eyes smiling at him with loads affection.

He looked up to see Hisui-chan ordering his brother to buy something from the market, handing Sasuke something, a piece of paper as Hisui-chan walked away towards the office to pass some report papers. Naruto watched in fascination as Sasuke's usually passive face paled and gave a horrified grimace as if he has eaten something vile.

"Hisui, you cannot be this cruel could you?"

"Yes, I can, and if you don't go along I will make it worse for you, brother. Would you rather have this kind of meals for more than a week then?"

"I shall be taking my leave, I shall meet you at the office then," Sasuke said quickly, his brow now sweating bullets for something Naruto is now starting to understand. Hiding a grin he watched as Sasuke walked to the direction of the market, his shoulders hunched over, a dark tired stance of defeat clouding around him. Man, Hisui-chan knows his stuff. Naruto shivered in fear, Naruto would never again cross the boy like he had once, the punishment was enough for him to ward him right off anything of stink bombs and bananas, actually anything that was connected to passersby, cats and him. Oh how he mourned the pain of his sorry behind.

His has been there for him through all of his stupidity and immature spats against Sasuke, through all the scorn of the villagers and the loneliness that they somehow chased away for him to see the sun finally. Naruto could never really imagine his life without Hisui-chan, thinking of it made him want to fall onto his knees and weep like he did back then, back then when he was still alone sitting on the wooden floor of his empty apartment, trying to keep the dark and cold away from his small form.

Growing up like that, like he had no one to hold his hand, or to tell him good night at night, or tell him that beautiful, warm, sweet phrase when he needed it, when he feels scared, made him the person he was when he hadn't meat the Uchiha brothers yet, a stupid prankster with no sense of direction for his life. Running with all his might, heading nowhere, ready to crash.

Meeting them both change him, maybe because he saw the same kind of loneliness they felt, or maybe because of the need to know them both, or maybe because he knew he just have to be with them no matter what. Hisui-chan was the first friend he ever had, back when he was still a year bellow them, still a bit too small for his age, still a bit sickly to be a ninja. Naruto first thought that maybe he won't make it, he was too pale and young, that Naruto had silently bet that the boy with beautiful green eyes will give up soon and will be taken away from the academy by the end of the year. Probably will get engage to some wealthy none-ninja noble heiress or heir, that kind of thing where not unheard of after all, it was all about power and wealth, they don't care about the children's feeling, let alone gender.

Naruto would see him every afternoon sitting on one of the academy's benches talking to two other children, most probably his classmates, a girl and a boy, talking silently, small innocent smiles and sweet giggles between them pulled Naruto to them. Making him wish to watch the boy with the sweet but weak smile from far away, silently burning the image of a tiny sickly but beautiful boy in the walls of his mind, a lovely contrast against the dark creature within him. Afternoon after afternoon, Naruto would sit on his favorite swing, watching the boy with the greenest eyes he have ever seen, sometimes he would sit there alone, sometimes he would sit there with his two other friends, waiting for someone, that someone known as one Uchiha Sasuke, the class crush of his batch.

First seeing that had given Naruto's small chest a pained thud, seeing them so close and happy, he wondered why he felt like pranking the Uchiha, he felt like doing something very nasty to him, though he never knew why. He wanted to be the one to talk to the silent and sweet boy and not Uchiha Sasuke of his class, it was so strong inside of his chest that he wasn't sure if he could resist the call of stink bombs the next time he sees Uchiha Sasuke.

Though the desire of pranking the Uchiha boy disappeared as the revelation of the boy with the green eyes was actually an Uchiha himself right after he was introduced by one of their senseis a year later as another classmate, he suddenly felt like approaching the little boy. He was different from everyone else have ever met, he was like that little flower in the middle of a streaming river near by the forest, a lone flower standing on a stone. He stands out not only because he was stunning, he stands out because you just don't know how why is he here, what is he doing here, a liken of question of how did that flower get there, right on top of a rock in the middle of the river, and how did the flower even grew on that thing like that, bright and in full bloom. Such questions spin inside his head. Those questions only got more insistent as he got to know them both, as he got to learn their family, his father, and everything else that surrounds him. It was a mystery that he will forever look answers to, something he would gladly look answers to.

Hisui was like a start to him, a bright small light in the sky that guides him to a path. Though Hisui never choose the path for him, he only shined a light on his path, he was always there and he would never judge him because of the thing that was inside of him, in fact Sasuke and Hisui thought it was cool, well in Hisui's words anyway, (Sasuke would rather drink a glass full of caramel rather than call him anything close to the word cool) he was a pure being that Naruto is more than glad to call as family.

Truthfully, he never got to talk to the small boy, he made sure to avoid the boy's eyes as much as he can so shy that he would run away whenever the boy tried to approach him, (particularly the night after the incident with the strange men that Iruka-sensei chased away,) not until he chanced the boy being bullied by some upper classmen a few levels above them. He watched stunned as one of the older boys pulled on his hair so he could look at the boy's tear stained face. Watching the boy nod meekly as the boy demand him to leave the academy and accept the proposal the boy's father sent Uchiha Fugaku so they may wed after the boy's sixteenth birthday ignited inside of him, a dislike that was not known to him until then.

That afternoon, Naruto found himself with a bruised body and a small boy following him everywhere he went, like a little duckling tailing its mother. He tried to run away from the boy too embarrassed by his crude and violent actions in front of Hisui, beating the older boys with all his strength of course he didn't really got anything against the older children who were much stronger and bigger than he, only getting away because of the teacher that chanced upon them. Of course the man favored the older children; he only got away because Hisui made sure to tell the man the truth. The man accepted the reasoning with a gruff; a trace of disdain as he looked down on the blonde, never caring about the bruises and cuts the boy was sporting.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto demanded as they sat on one of the swings in the park, tired of trying to lose the boy off his tail, just deciding to just let him follow him.

"You're hurt, I'm sorry,"

"What? I asked you why you were following me, not asked you what you think of me, stupid," Naruto heard a gasp and turned to see the boys surprised face looking at him as if he killed a cat. Well, this is it, the boy will find out that he was a bad boy and leave him just like everybody he knew; only he got a smack upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You're so rude! You shouldn't be rude, it's bad! Haha-ue always said that rude boys don't get cake if their being rude. "

"What? Like I care what you think of me, go away already, you're bothering me, I don't like you here," he said rubbing his head, looking down he tried to hide the tears forming inside his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Hisui with a sob, his little fist rubbing on his closed eyes, Naruto panicked as he have never faced crying little boys before, making burst in tears himself, leaving a pair of little brats crying, one little boy sobbing his little heart out while the other wailing his throat raw. That's how an incredulous Sasuke found them, his face set on an unbelieving frown.

"What are you two crying about?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of him as he stood in front of the still sniffing duo. Sasuke watched as the two wiped away their tears wondering what is wrong with the two of them.

"It was his fault, he started this," said the boy he knew as Naruto, pointing his finger at his little brother, a teary glare making its way on his blue eyes. Raising an eyebrow at his little brother, he waited for his brother to answer his unsaid question.

'I did not! You were being mean to me! You started it!"

"I did not, you hit me!"

"Because you're being so mean to me!"

"No, you were!"

"No you were!" they stopped and glared at each other willing the other to admit their fault. Though Naruto held stronger in his resolve, Hisui, was yet again moved to tears in frustration, making him yet again sob his little heat out. Guilty of making the other boy cry again, Naruto started of his own crying, leaving Sasuke to give a big sigh and ask the great heavens why him.

That afternoon, if you were to happen to have walked passed a certain park that contained three little boys sitting by a swing, you would have witnessed a black haired boy that happed to be the oldest among the three buying three ice cream cones, handing the other two to the crying boys halting their tears instantly, making them eat the treat instead, though still sniffling the two boys finally apologized to each other, finally putting an end to their little crying contest. Pity you would have seen a rare sight of cuteness among the future powerhouse team seven of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Hisui-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Buy me ice cream?" Asked a shameful Naruto his head bowed as he foot on the ground waiting for Hisui's answer, expecting a no. Only to hear a sigh from the other and feeling a small hand slip in to his, pulling his hand towards the every same ice cream-stand Sasuke brought the ice cream that they have eaten by the park years ago.

"Can I have chocolate mint please?" He asked as he held onto Hisui's rough hands. "Hm, only if you promise to work on whatever what's going on between you and Aniki," said the green eyed boy. Naruto tried not to grimace at though, he nodded his head anyway, knowing that he will have to do that sooner or later, "I promise," he said.

"Alright then, "Hisui said his small smile true and calming, yet still telling him he was still not happy about what happened just this afternoon. After buying their ice cream they walked to the park they have stayed in a long time ago and sat under the shade of the tree eating their ice cream content and calm.

As Naruto took a last bite of his cone he watched as Hisui eat his slowly, just enjoying his strawberry flavored treat. He watched the younger boy's cheek get smeared by the treat, marveling the thought of why the boy didn't felt it. Shrugging he watched on as Hisui just contently eat his ice cream in peace, just staring at the piece ice cream on the boy's cheek for a long while. Feeling the stare, Hisui turned his questioning eyes on to Naruto, only getting a small smile from the boy, blinking he shrugged and watched as the boy leaned in and licked the ice cream off his cheek. Tilting his head, Hisui blinked at the boy who was still not leaning away from him, thinking nothing of it, went back to his ice cream, letting Naruto press his face onto his cheek and closed his eyes and stayed there as he waited for Hisui to finish his ice cream, never wondering about the boy's odd behavior.

Though how much Hisui wanted to forgive the boy right there, it would be very unfair to his big stupid brother, that until now he would snap at him if he so much say anything bad about anyone. Hisui may have let his brother be as mean and 'bad ass' as much as he wanted, but after that last mission, Hisui wouldn't even let a little roll of the eyes from his brother, or he would be very much be saying hello to the first aid kit again.

His brother inflated ego, that could easily dwarf the great planet of Mars hands down, would not allow him to say sorry twice. The only sorry Hisui would get would from the boy would be a first aid being pushed under his nose and an almost whining but strained "Patch me up, you did this to me anyway."

UCHIHA HISUI

Wincing every once in a while as they walk back home from their latest mission, Sasuke would give his angry baby brother's back heated glares as he touch his bruised cheek, wondering why in the name of all thing's holy was he the only one who has been subjected to his Hisui's beating, I mean, come on! The idiot is at fault too! Why was it that he was the only one walking away from the mission with a bruised face? Oh! And don't forget his ego! His manly ego was beaten to goo, poor beaten bruised mushy goo! A man like him could only take so much from his future koi!

Sasuke sighed just a tad too loud as he sat heavily on the tatami as he watched his brother go about the kitchen through the door, making sure that Hisui heard his 'pained' grunts as he moved his throbbing injuries, but man he didn't have to pretend about that, they really do hurt! Like a bitch, man!

Sasuke leaned on the woodened slide doors, trying to make sure that he was making the appropriate sound of pain to at least have a reaction from the little brat, really this where the only times that Sasuke would wonder where the hell the gaki got monstrous strength, it felt like shit right now, and he didn't even got scratch from the mission itself, all of this is from Hisui's fit! Ugh, his jaw hurts like hell!

Kami damned that little tantrum monster! Why was it that he was the one who had to be the bloody punching bag here!? He could have at least landed a good one on Naruto too! The idiot sure as hell needed that more than he did, might even help him when he dies, might even let him grow a brain or something, little snot*, Sasuke thought sulking by the himself. His arms crossed in front his chest, his shoulders hunched over, his eyes trying to burn through the innocent rock by the koi pond.

Sasuke listened to his monster's movement around the kitchen preparing something that would probably something that would rot his teeth the very moment he puts it in his mouth, shuddering from the 'punishment' that he had to endure back when Hisui still didn't knew of those cursed hard candies…God, that teriyaki sauce was like melted sugar, it was hell a sweet!

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"Guh!"

"Take it like a man." Hisui said flatly, not taking his eyes away from his rice, eating his not so sweet teriyaki chicken properly unlike some. He made that thing special just for his brother, he better be grateful for it or else…It may seemed that the idea was heard loud and clear as his brother took a big (pained) bite of the sweetened chicken and chewed on it as fast as he could, willing the horribly caramelized chicken to just slide down his throat already, hoping the Gods and Goddesses that it won't cause him diabetes, because there still eight more mouthful on his plate. But one look at the dark clouds hovering around his (sadistic) Hisui made the older Uchiha swallow his chicken and pride.

Sasuke knew that this what you call the sting of love but the brat goes too overboard with his 'punishment', he could hardly taste the chicken's meat at all, the sugar in the sauce was blocking the taste, if anything Sasuke is actually considering the thought of the sugar have finally numbed his tongue! Oh, Kami is he what you call whipped? No way! His an Uchiha! The eldest of the two of them! He cannot let his future koi tie a leash around him just because Sasuke was being agreeable, he'll show him!

And with that in mind he looked up with fire in his eyes, his manly pride rising up to 'teach' a very naughty boy a lesson in-

"Finish your meal, brother mine, before I make you finish it myself," 'and trust me you won't like it when I do' was heard loud and clear even without saying out loud, and Sasuke wisely obliged, anything to please Hisui, yep.

Sasuke struggled not to let out a pitiful whimper.

_**Later that night…**_

Watching his brother sip his tea outside by the wooden doors, Sasuke made sure to make himself look as if he was in great pain, it's not that hard to pretend he was in pain! The hot bath could only do so much to his battered body; it may have eased his wry muscles some but the pain was still there, screaming for him to at least have something to make it half better. So that's why he was watching his brother with caution, holding the first aid kit in his hands, him standing by the door, sizing his brother up if the little monster that was taking a vacation in his sweet brother might still be right there.

Letting his eyes wonder his little brother's beautiful features, Sasuke could not help but wonder yet again if they were really siblings. Don't get him wrong, he always knew that Hisui was different from him and his other brother, detestable to him and all, but he knew that Uchiha Itachi is more likely his real brother, flesh and blood and all that, but Hisui, Hisui is more likely a product of infidelity between his mother and father, from whom he was from, may it be his father or mother, it was obvious that they have made up their mind of accepting the young Uchiha as their own.

Sasuke could never imagine if Hisui would one day come to him and tell him that he have produced a child with someone else behind his back, he would probably storm over the wrench and kill her slowly and painfully as humanly possible. And would Hisui think the same if he ever did that to him, him showing up one day and tell him that he was now a proud daddy to a new born child, his new born child from another? And would that cause Hisui to run away from, heartbroken because of his carelessness, making him want to run and go into someone else's arms, making him want someone else's attention and love? Someone who will protect him instead of being some idiot fighting another idiot because he was being too silly, honestly, what they were even fighting over anyway, he can't remember anymore.

Darn it! Sasuke knew that he didn't have the right to be an ass about this, he was at fault, and he knew that, he had a good idea of what he have done right after Haruno gave Naruto a good one at the hospital. And by Kami how that hit him on the face like a bitch slap from a certain green eyed boy. As an Uchiha, he was entitled to look after his kin, it was an unspoken law among his clan members, anyone who was from outside their clan would think that the great Uchiha clan members where raised in a cold treatment, but that wasn't true, harsh, maybe, strict to an extent, yes, stern, yeah that was a given, they were supposed to teach them and train them in this fashion. Any ninja clan would, after all, it's not like the shinobis can never really stay as hired gardeners forever yes?

No! Of course not! He failed in protecting his brother! His only link, his only last strand from keeping him from totally throwing him into the path of becoming a single minded avenger, seeking blood for revenge. Hisui is person full of love and kindness, his

If anything where to happen to Hisui because of his stupidity he could never forgive himself, he'd die in shame and heartbreak, he would have failed everyone, the Uchiha clan, his mother, and one he made a promise to, and most importantly, he would have failed Hisui. Again for the thousand time the image of a dead Hisui laying in the snow, bloody and cold gone forever, never to open his eyes again for him…

The wood of the door paneling beside him splintered in his hand unnoticed. Hisui let out a suffering sigh from where he was watching the full moon and placed his tea down on the coaster, making sure that it won't spill on his light blue yukata that Niisama brought for him two years ago.

"Brother," Hisui called out softly, his eyes catching his Sasuke's guilty ones, making him want to bow his head in shame. But, like any Uchiha's before him, he denied the thought and made his way towards the curios but still miffed Hisui and sat beside him, careful not to bump the teacup, tea stains badly on clothes, and his white yukata was a perfect canvas that tea would just love to stay in, something Hisui would kill your ass in if you even dare let a drop gets its way on them.

"What's the first aid kit for?" Hisui asked innocently, careful not to look at his brother with his smug smile, knowing full why he was holding the first aid kit.

"You know damn well why you little brat," Sasuke grumbled.

"Uh-hum" Hisui hummed unmoved by his brother's snarly attitude, he was used to it by now, Hisui waited for him to start his rant and all that to begin, but all he got was silence. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to see his brother giving him this really unnerving stare, something in his eyes that made him want to fidget with his yukata's sleeves, but as an Uchiha, Hisui made sure to keep his hands tucked under his other hand, fingers tight over the others.

Watching him from where he was sitting, Hisui could see that his brother was having an internal war with himself, and knowing him, his internal enemy was his humongous ego, wrecking bloody havoc inside his brother so much that it might have been almost physical. Taking pity of his brother, he was ready to be kind enough to put some salves on his bruises, heaven knows how much of a baby the great and bad-ass Uchiha Sasuke is.

Then there was a first aid kit pushed under his nose, making him look down on it, he followed the hand that was holding the box to the arm attached to it, the shoulder, the neck and then the face that was facing the other side, not making eye contact with him.

"Patch me up, you did this to me anyway, do something about it." Sasuke grouched his unmarried cheek that was turned away from him where blood red from embarrassment that Hisui didn't have the heart to stay angry at him for too long. Giggling a little, Hisui took the box from him making sure to brush his finger with his brother's, raising an eyebrow when his brother jolted a little from the contact. Sasuke gave a weak grin and leaned over his brother as he ripped the instant cool compress from the white wooden box, making sure to remember to by a couple when he goes out to buy some supplies, seeing as that they were running out of those useful little things. And if this was only a taste of his and Hisui possible relationship, he will need to stock boxes.

"What am' I going to do with you?" Hisui whispered sweetly at his brother as he brushed a cool cloth on his abused cheek, on the cheek that he abused actually. Sasuke flinched as instant cold compress made contact on his aching cheek. Sasuke was wondering the same thing.

"Well, for starters you could stop hitting me, I'm older after all," he said playfully, his voice only a whisper, watching his brothers lips move into a smile.

"No I don't think so, that would only spoil you brother, it's hard enough that I have put up with you being a prat you know."

"Who's the prat?" he said his smirk making its way on his regal face, bringing a happy laugh from his little brother.

"You are of course, didn't I just said that you're a prat?" he shot back without missing a beat. A comfortable silence echoed around them as they finally smiled at each other, the familiar banter relaxing them into a tranquil atmosphere.

"You've been letting this petty arguments get the better of you brother, it's not helping us some,"

"It's not my fault"

"If anything, it's making things rather difficult for everyone," Hisui continued as if not being intercepted at all by his now indignant but ashamed brother. Making sure to press a little harder as his brother started to open his mouth, effectively stopping him from even attempting to. "Please understand, this thing that is between the two of you is making ripples, it was enough to make a wave, and that wave manifested itself through today's almost failed mission, she almost died. I could never stomach the idea of losing another…" by now Hisui's small hands that was holding the cloth fell between them, a defeated and scared boy replaced the confident and headstrong child in front of Sasuke, and just like that, his pride deflated itself to the point of nothing. His shoulders slumped and his guilt grew in momentous highest. Opening his cut lips he uttered two simple but hard to pronounce words.

"Forgive me…" was the soft response, a whisper that was almost never heard if only for the younger boy's good hearing. Hisui's head shot up from where it was bowed, a startled look shining inside his gem toned eyes.

"Brother!" Shaking his head, Sasuke looked into his brother's divine eyes, marveling the emotions that swirled inside them, like silk dancing on the surface of the water. "I have been foolish, the least I could do is swallow my pride and ask for your forgiveness, if you'd like I'll apologies, I should have never let this stupid argument with Naruto and I stir me into being an idiot." He said shamed face, bowing his head he never did the proud look his brother was giving him.

"You, apologizing! Oh, what will be tomorrow be like?!" Hisui said, his voice raising, his eyes now shining, a happy light just blinding, a miffed Sasuke. "Shut up," he said his voice indignant, his cheeks red as he let his now giggling brother continue pressing the damn cloth onto his cheek.

Dumb brat, he thought fondly.

UCHIHA HISUI

After another grueling day of missions and suprises, they stayed under the moonlight, Sasuke's head on Hisui's lap, almost purring in delight.

Running his fingers through silky black strands of locks, Hisui wondered if there be more of this moments of him and his brother basking under this peace, or would there be less and less of it? Will this kind of nights of them under the moon just watching her magnificence will slowly decrease in number until it will not occur again? Will this welcomed peace surrounding them would soon never rain upon them? So many questions from just one topic, he silently wondered if any of his questions would ever be answered at all.

The moon shined down on them like it would under lovers, sweet and light, a touch that brought out the enchanted color of pale smooth skin, a striking contrast against coal black eyes and emerald ones. It was a peaceful night for them both, a great difference from the past days that they had to suffer through. Not much from the hardship of the mission, but rather from the boredom that was their given mission. Hisui thought maybe because of the near death experience that the whole of team seven came to brush against. He would wager that the council and the Hokage did not take lightly of that little detail, in that light, Hokage-sama made sure to give them the old low ranked missions they had to take before the Zabuza incident. Not that they had anything against that, Hisui was actually thankful for that one; physically, they still have not healed long enough for them to take on a new mission of that high of a caliber. The low ranked missions actually gave them a breather from the Mist fiasco.

It has been an eventful week for team seven, and Haruno-san's transfer to another team seemed to have come earlier than they have thought. Much to the poor girls chagrin, but then again that wasn't the big surprise there, it was the teammates that she will be joining did.

UCHIHA HISUI

"So let me get this straight, you want me to meet my new teammates now?" asked the rose colored haired girl, her eyes big with disbelief, she was now gapping at her temporary sensei like he just finally admitted that he was late because he was too busy reading his pervy orange book (which is what they have been betting on from the eight time he was late for a meeting). "Yes, that what I said."

"But I thought I won't be meeting until they graduate, it hasn't even been a month after we graduated from the academy, sensei!" shouted a frustrated Sakura from where she was standing, her hands in her pink hair mussing it, making it look like some angry flamingo. It was a week after they have returned from their mission from the Mist and this was their fourth meeting since then, the other ones without their oh so punctual sensei. He barely comes around and tell them what to do, and that was when they have some stupid mission, he was just being an idiot and making them train, this is one thing she never thought of him to say the very moment he popped out of nowhere (you apperated, sensei? Said the youngest Uchiha, gaining him different levels of stares from him teammates). "Well, they already did."

"What?"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Uh! Usagi-chan! Hayato-chan!" A squeal came from the youngest Uchiha, though he will deny it later, stopped everyone's thoughts as Hisui dashed behind their sense, straight to children with just a few feet away from them from the bridge where they were meeting. Hisui jumped a girl with long blonde hair, bring his arms around her, giving her a big bear hug as he rub his cheeks on hers, cooing like a mother would on her cute baby.

"I missed you so rabbit-chan!"

"Hello, little puppy, the butterflies seems to follow you around more lately," answered a dreamy voice, a misty look swirling inside crystal blue orbs for eyes. Pulling away from the girl, Hisui looked at the girl with a confused but endearing look, Sakura was about to ask politely what the hell is the girl talking about the very moment she finally got out of her gapping stance a bit ago, Hisui-chan's face gave a bright smile of understanding and asked:

"Oh? Really? Maybe it's the flowers I bring with me."

"Nah, it's just probably you, puppy-chan" said a boy with bright brown eyes, smiling indulgently at the both of them, his calm aura making Sakura's fuzzed nerves a bit of soothing. The hell? Who are these people, she'd never seen them before, and the girl is kind of freaking her out.

"Well, hello there little Puppy!" said a happy voice from above, looking up all three eyes of team seven, a man clad in a jounin uniform jumped from where he was sitting on, landing right beside the two children who were still in a hug (well, maybe only Usagi-san since she was the one being hug by Hisui-kun, almost being lifted off the ground) The man landed with a soft swish, landing on his two feet, looking down on the children with a bright smile. Sakura thought it was almost blinding if only the man didn't have that hair!

Indeed the man was rather good looking with his tan skin and regal face that could only be seen from a noble family, nose straight and just right, his bright brown almost amber eyes shine with mischiefs that Sakura can only think of Naruto, and his killer smile that shakes Sakura that no one can, the only thing that was almost not likable about the guy was his green hair, yes green hair. Yes, the green hair looked soft and styled as if the man have only woke up and didn't bother to use a comb before running out to do his thing, it looked good around the man's head and could have looked really fine on a good looking guy like him, but green? Really? The man could have dyed it of something more subtle but still striking if he really didn't like his natural hair color, like maybe red? Or Blonde, heck, even dark blue, like the Uchiha brothers, but green was just bad.

"Tsuki-nii! Oh! Finally! I told you'll pass the jounin exam! You're so cool!" said Hisui, he was bouncing around, the cute but really weird girl still in his arms, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Aw, Hisui-chan!" The man cooed and brought the boy in his arms, the girl still there, rubbing his cheek on the boy's. The boy, Hayato was it? He was smiling at the three of them, a really cute background of pink flowers and hearts and puppies surrounded them all. A harmonies kind of feel coming out of them all, Sakura could just hear the silent "They're all made for each other" that she was sure the other people behind her watching the four individuals make a weird( but almost charming) spectacle out of themselves.

"Thi-this my new team?" she whispered to a nonchalant looking Kakashi, his book already up against his face.

"Uh-hum, Team Tsuki,' he said uncaringly, waving his hand towards the still er, interacting four. She turned to her other ex-teammates hoping against hope that she was not the only one that feel this is not a good idea. No such luck it may seem.

Sasuke-kun was rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking as if he knew something, or maybe he already knew this people, while Naruto was grinning at the four, looking very entertained.

"What's going on here?" she asked them weakly, trying not to let herself look stupid.

"Those are Hisui's classmates back then, the older guy is a good friend of my- his a family friend, we've met him a long time ago,' said Sasuke, Sakura didn't mention his change of phrase, turning away she looked at the masked man and asked the question she was wondering for a while now.

"How are they even graduates when Sasuke-kun said that they're Hisui-kun's classmates, well used to be classmates anyway?"

"They've been taking advance classes since they stepped in the second to the last year in the academy, that's why they had to graduate late, since they had to study for their original classes and for the graduating classes, they trained until they finished every curriculum there is in the academy, hence the late graduation."

"Wha- But they could have been like Hisui-kun!" she asked incredulously.

"Hm? His different, when he took in an exam to determine if he was capable enough to step into another level, this kids," pointing at the said kids with his thumb, " didn't, thought the teachers in the academy saw their potential a little too late, thought the rectified that now,, though they had to train at school in their summer vacations so they may catch up,"

"But, then shouldn't they have been transferred to our batch, just like Hisui-kun did?"

" Well, unlike Hisui-kun, they didn't have the knowledge of the level you guys were studying, they had to learn what he already know so they could advance, besides," Hatake stopped and lowered his book to look at the indignant girl with his bottomless black eyes, never wavering from the green ones " Team seven was originally made to be a combat expert team."

Wide eyes, the girl lowered her head in shame, she understood what the man meant, she wasn't that strong and she was almost useless to them, just take the last missions they took, she jeopardized the mission in to failure, she doesn't fit in a team full of powerhouses.

Looking at the now laughing blonde who was standing next to the blonde girl –Usagi, her name is Usagi, she realized that she had always called him useless and annoying when she was the one who was useless; she called him stupid when he ranked 10th within fifty plus students in her batch, she was the stupid one; she believed in the fantasy that she was way better than the boy when he was way better than she could ever be, she's so pathetic.

"I see, so you're going to transfer in a tracking team instead? That's so cool, Saskura-san"

What?

Staring at the emerald toned eyes of one of her crushes, she wondered on what he said, "Tracking team?" she asked a little dazed by the shining smile the boy was giving her.

"Silly Sakura-san, Tsuki-nii's team is made to be a tracking team, your smarts will aid the others in tracking targets, that's why you're being transferred," he said, smiling at the boy with a gentle smile, turning back to her, "They're really cool, right guys, you'll look after Sakura-san right, the same way she would look after us,"

Feeling much better, thanking Hisui-kun silently, she looked over Sasuke-kun and Naruto as they (well Naruto more than Sasuke-kun, he was more content on nodding his head towards her) beamed at her a confident grin pasting itself onto her face. She can do this, you'll see, she'll get better, just watch.

"Yeah,"

"Aw, puppy-chan, that's right, sooooo cute!" said Tsuki-sensei as he hugged him again, though that didn't shock her not as much as the shock of witnessing his hair turning in to red!

"You're-your hair!" she screamed in fright, the man looked at her question and then grinned, "Sorry, I scared you didn't I? Hehe, a special talent you could say." He pointed at his hair, and then it changed into the color of the flowers falling down all around them, a sakura pink, just like hers, prompting her to faint.

UCHIHA SASUKE

And here we are again, this two idiots acting like morons, at times Hisui wished that Sakura-san was still there with them, then he won't be the only one being subjected to these idiots. He was now urging his brother with his eyes to apologies for quit sometime now, he was at his limit when he finally heard the sound of a man dropping on wood.

"You're late! You're a failure as a ninja!" yelled Naruto-kun, his finger pointing accusingly at the man. Sighing he stood up and approached his other teammates, throwing a dirty look at his brother, making sure he got it.

"I got lost,"

Stop lying with a straight face! Give it a rest already!"

Sigh well, cheers to a new mission, thought Hisui warily.

A/N: Sorry about that, I had to cut it, I didn't then…

Well anyway the sand ninjas will just have to show up next chapter eh? Sorry I just have to get that all out for the chuunin arc to go on smoothly (I can see you like: yeah when will that be? And then you roll your eyes to the heavens, yeah I know you guys.) Anywho! Don't you just love me for a long chapter, with TWO omakes?

"If anyone wish to object to this union speak up now or forever hold your piece"

No one raised their hand or spoke up, the wealthy father of his groom smirked at him, leering at him behind his son's back, his lustful eyes mapping his white clad form, Hisui tried his best to try and hide from the man behind the unsuspecting son, his wife ignoring everything around her, a haughty expression plastered onto her otherwise wrinkly face.

"I object"

A gasp was heard from behind, Yahiko-sama twisted around facing the humongous wooden doors, he gave an angry yelp as he laid his eyes on the young male standing by the door, his hands still touching the door that he more likely opened with, his blank handsome face showing nothing, but Hisui knew better, the light that was glinting in his half-closed black orbs meant that he will not leave this place without what he came for in his arms. Hisui felt his heart give a powerful punch to his ribcage, oh you fool! You beautiful moronic fool!

"Sasuke-san what are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, so soft the Yahiko-sama had to leaned in closer to hear his almost barely there voice. He gave Hisui a pained look, pleading eyes trying to catch the vivid gem eyes of his koishii, but alas dear sweet Hisui-kun can't seem to take his eyes off the bastard that dared to sabotage his wedding, he grabbed his koishii's wrist and yanked him next to him, Hisui so fragile looking stood still from where he was standing, not even moved by his strength.

"Eh?! Isn't that the rouge ninja that visits the brothel that the bride had been working in?

"Oh my? Could it be that the bride is not really a virgin like the owner have insisted?"

"Oh! The whore!" Such painful words, such uncaring accusations, one would think that he would have been used to them, considering he had been practically raised within a building full of jealous beautiful men and women, people that are dead set on winning clients to gain power and money inside the brothel that they have been working in or most cases just like him been raised in. Yet, the whispers from the guest were enough for him to involuntarily make him bow his head down. Oh, the painful lies.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing eh!? Hisui-kun chooses me! Me! Get out! Get out now!" Yahiko-sama yelled, him hold around his now cold and numb wrist tightening to the point that Hisui can now see a twinge of blue coloring the tips of his fingers.

Not opening is eyes ignoring the yelling man; he brought out his sword and pointed it at Hisui.

"You said that you would gladly wish for my dreams to come true, so what are you doing here marring this imbecile hm Koi?"

"Oi! What did you say you bastard!? What the fuck did you mean by that?!" The groomed roared in anger, he reminded Hisui of someone with the same kind of temper, vaguely seeing a head full of ginger hair and bright blue eyes along with a handful of freckles splattered across sun kissed flesh, though the only thing that Yahiko-kun had in common with the that person was the loud mouth, hot temper and the bashful attitude to his smiles and friendly compliments when the young master comes to their brothel to seek him out. Kishimoto Yahiko-sama is a good man, a caring and trustworthy gentleman with high hopes of witnessing a brighter future, Hisui couldn't really push him away or make excuses when the young man would ask for his company, he could never really tell him no, could not really not smile at him when he makes human mistakes and he could never really shake the feeling of this young man as a brother and not as a man to share an eternity with.

"I..Sasuke –san" Hisui fully facing the dark haired man he took in a deep breath and opened his vivid green eyes that have been plaguing the Uchiha's sense from the very beginning. Hisui opened his lips and said in a soft voice in almost a whisper along with a bright smile that the glowering man beside him have never seen from the beautiful entertainer from the brothel before, and for him to fall in love with the young fifteen year old from just a small smile had him staggering backwards, blinded by its brightness.

"I wish for your very hope comes in to tangibility."

"Then shall we run?" The Uchiha asked his eyes a glowing red, a color that Hisui fell in love with, the shade of blood that have littered the older male's body the very moment they have met inside the forest, that cold dark night. The only answer he got was a sound of running towards him, and a bright smile that could easily put the great star to shame. A smaller hand tugging him towards the forest, leading him to where life would be more kinder, maybe even brighter, more happier. And for once Uchiha Sasuke didn't mind at all.

Omake number two*

"Kiba-kun!" Looking to where he heard his name being called, his eyes got starts as he watched Hisui-koi run his way with a basket full of red whateves, his face flush, smiling brightly at him.

"Koi!" he yelled dreamingly, his tired body feeling way better after seeing his love. The boy stopped right in front of him baring a basket full of…tomatoes. What the heck?

"I'm not your koi Kiba-kun, I'm human, not a fish…" the naïve boy said, his brow furrowed and his lips set in a small pout just driving Kiba crazy and tired at the same time, when will this boy ever understand that he meant that he likes him and not think of him as a rudy fish.

"Oh Hiuis-kun…" said Hinata, well at least she undersatands him, but well she came from a family of traditionalist, she's knows what the term koi ever means when it's said between members different noble families, but so was Hisui, but then again, that makes Hisui so…Hisui.

"Oh hello Hinata-san, how are you today?"

"Oh..well, I'm fine thank you, and you?" and just right after Hinata asked that question, Hisui's pretty face was set onto an annoyed scowl.

"Oh, I'm punishing brother today; he was so mean to Naruto-kun today it was awful!"

Smirking, Kiba asked with a happy but juvenile voice "Eh what did he do? Bet he made you wry of him and made you want to seek me out and-guh!" he was cut short when a back connected against the back of his skull, hard.

"Ki-Kiba-kun! Shino-san that wasn't very nice! Apologize to him" Hisui said angst as he looked at the boy nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder and said in a bored tone.

"I apologize"

"You don't seem to mean it at all you as-guh! Why did you bit me Akamaru? What did I do?"

"Idiot"

"What was that!"

Getting tired of this, Hisui looked up at the fuming boy, "Ne, Kiba-kun?", he asked, hefting the basket up from his arms he waited for the other boy to answer.

"Yes Koi?" sighing, Hisui answered with a patience of a saint.

"I'm not a fish Kiba-kun and would you like some tomatoes?"

"Eh? Yuc-"

"I just harvested a little early since I'm punishing my brother for what he did and thought that mybe you would like some of these? Oh maybe you would like some too Hinata-san Shino-kun, I have a lot here and I thought you guys might like some? I-"

"Yes! Yes! I love tomatoes! I love them a bunch! I love them so much I eat them all the time! HAHAHAHA!"

OPPORTUNITY! OPPORTUNITY! OPPORTUNITY! OPPORTUNITY! OPPORTUNITY! OPPORTUNITY!

"Really?" A smile was already blooming on the younger boy's cherub like face; he could just feel the heavens already opening its gates for him.

"Yeah!"

"So does brother! Oh you two are so alike sometimes it's wonderful! I knew there had to be a reason my I see you as another big brother! You have some in common with big brother!"

'Gurgle…' was his only answer to that.

"Kiba-kun?" Hisui asked, the older boy suddenly stopped moving and emitted a rather odd sound from the back of his throat.

"Ne, Hisui-kun, um, I, would you like to eat ice cream, before you go you know? I, I know a place that we could have some, it's really nice, that is if you would like some." Asked a quick thinking Hinata, distracting a worried Hisui from a brain-dead kiba-kun.

"Oh! Oh Ice cream!" Hisui gushed as he gave the motionless boy the basket of tomatoes, taking it thoughtlessly as he was still in his void of self-pity, grabbing akamaru and the older girl's hand and rushing to his favorite ice cream stand, leaving Shino and Kiba behind.

"You're an idiot"

'Whimper…'

A/N: well, that's that, but well…I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed the stories, and the ones who helped build a ground for the stories and character development, you know who you are.

And to all that didn't review, well I feel very sad, so sad, I tried to make it nice for you guys but you never review, I'm so sad.

Now imagine if Hisui was to say this to you with his bright green eyes shining in sadness, his short frame making look up at you with his pitiful lips trembling.

Well? I thought so.

*Hm, wonder who could this Jin be I wonder? Kufufufufufu!

*Right, well back when we still leaved in Japan, my grandmother would joke about my Dad dying and growing some brains for once, basically it's a saying I think or something about if a man dies he could actually get smarter, or something in that line. I think it was just to make fun of people either way I highly doubt that Dada was anything but stupid, Grandmama was just yanking on his lacey knickers-Oh God! The mental image I just conjured for myself!*takes her wand and AK's herself*.


End file.
